Layla
by DettyisLove
Summary: What if Betty came back to NY from her cross-country trip with a few surprises that changed her world?
1. Layla

**Layla**

 _ **Hi friends! This is a new story that I started posting on live-journal, finally getting around to posting it here. Hope you enjoy! 3 =)**_

* * *

 _ **What if Betty came back to NY from her cross-country trip with a few surprises that changed her world?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Layla**

When Betty left NY to go on her month long cross-country trip, she had done so for numerous reasons. One, she was not going to marry Henry and she was not going to go to Rome with Gio.

Two, she needed to be on her own for a while, be her own person.

And three, she needed time away from Daniel.

Yes... _Daniel._

He was her boss. But he had become so much more than that over the years for her. He'd been her source of support and confidence in her life.

He had become a friend to her.

He was charming, sweet, and...she was falling madly in love with him.

When she had gone to his office to tell him about Henry's insanely spontaneous proposal, and Gio's invitation for her to go to Rome with him, she was surprised and happy when Daniel told her to go to Rome with Gio, mainly because he knew she would come back to him.

 _He wanted her to come back to him._

He had told her that he couldn't imagine being at MODE without her. And when they talked about her trip, Daniel was completely supportive and respected her plans. She didn't understand how this sudden 'love' feeling came about. It just hit her when she was leaving for her trip that she was in love with Daniel.

And it seemed the more time she had to herself the more she realized how much she loved him.

Now, the problem was could he ever love her?

And now, she had a new friend to accompany her back to NY and be a part of her world.

"Layla!" Betty called. The little girl, with long brown hair, and hazel brown eyes ran over to her from the airport gift shop. Her long hair flew behind her and the pink scarf she was wearing flapped behind her.

"Yes, Betty" She said politely as she stood in front of her, her smile was so bright and Betty found it so hard not to love this girl that was thrown into her world.

Betty smiled and took her hand "It's time for us to leave. Do you want me to get you a toy?" she asked noticing she had been looking at a toy sword in the gift shop. Layla looked at her with those bright eyes. She didn't say yes, but her eyes did.

Betty giggled and tugged her hand "Come on" Betty went into the shop and looked to her

"Which toy do you want?" she asked.

Layla bit her lip timidly, but pointed to the sword. Betty smiled and picked it up. "A sword? Are you a princess or a knight?" she asked knowing how much Layla loved to dress as a princess.

In fact the dress she was wearing was purple, with pink sparkles at the top and hem of the dress that matched her scarf. The jewel-like necklace she was wearing was the icing on the cake.

"Both!" she said as if they were one in the same. Betty giggled and paid the woman at the  
front for the sword and handed it to Layla.

"YAY!" she took it happily and then hugged Betty. Betty smiled and hugged her, feeling her eyes blur.

She didn't know how this happened to her, but she found this little girl to be a part of her heart now. "Now, let's go, before we miss our flight!" she said taking Layla's hand and starting to run to the gate. Layla laughed. Her laugh was so sweet and it made Betty smile.

As they made it to their seats, they leaned back and slapped each other's hands "Yes, we made it!" Betty said. Layla nodded "I want to see my new family!" she said happily looking out the window of the plane. Betty felt her eyes glisten at her words.

Betty had told Layla about her Papi, Hilda, and Justin, and her MODE friends. She even told her about Daniel.

"Yes, they will love you, Layla" Betty smoothed the girl's hair and then took her hand in hers. Layla looked to Betty with a smile and rested her head against Betty's arm.  
"I love you, Betty" Layla said in a soft voice, almost as if she were shy to say so.

Betty gave her hand a small squeeze, feeling her eyes well with tears. "I love you, too, Layla" she responded with an even softer voice than that of Layla's.

Betty wondered how her family would react to her new companion. She knew they would love her. She was so adorable. Betty smiled at the thought of her birthday coming up. She was turning 6 in a few days. She wanted to make Layla's birthday special. She felt butterflies as the plane lifted off to take them back home.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter was a little short, so I posted chapter 2 as well! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you can! 3 Thanks! =)


	2. Out of the Park

**Layla**

 _Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only! =) 3_

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter 2 - Out of the Park**__

Daniel's eyes were targeted on DJ's hand as he tossed the baseball up and caught it.

DJ looked to Daniel with a challenging look in those sharp blue eyes. As Daniel twisted the bat within his grip, DJ pitched the ball at a sharp speed.

Daniel swung the bat and hit the ball knocking it out of the park. DJ's head followed the movement of the ball, and then looked to Daniel with a frustrated look.

"DADD! It's not fair!" he said annoyed that his dad kept getting in those hits. Daniel laughed and ran over to him tackling him to the ground.

DJ laughed trying to push Daniel off, but was failing as Daniel pinned him to the ground.

Daniel looked at DJ with a grin. "Your Pop's a pro, DJ"

DJ rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever, papa. You suck!" he said as he sat up.

Daniel pointed to himself "I suck?" he said with a smirk. DJ stuck his tongue out at him.

Daniel laughed "Come on, let's grab some lunch" Daniel took his hand and pulled him up, draping his arm around his shoulder. DJ looked at his dad and smiled. "I'll beat you someday"

"I'm looking forward to it!" he said with a grin.

When DJ was first thrown into Daniel's world, he wanted nothing to do with him, but now DJ _was_ his world. He loved that kid to death. He would do anything for him. He made his life fun...and challenging, to say the least.

Having a 12 year old French son, that was, well his son, was not easy. Whenever they went to the park, he was always flirting with some girl. DJ was _his_ son, alright.

"Papa, doesn't Bet-ty come back today?" DJ said in remembrance.

Daniel grinned and nodded "Yep. I can't wait to see her. God, it's been a while. She only sent me one post card." He said shaking his head, thinking back to when he pretended he was in Rio after the Sofia fiasco and sent her a postcard from New York. He loved how she was there for him.

DJ laughed. "She's funny. I like to see her again"

Daniel smiled. "Ya, she's tough to forget." Daniel couldn't wait to see her bright smile. He smiled thinking about her in her baseball uniform. She had looked really cute in that. She, he and DJ were going to have to play baseball again sometime.

"Are you picking Betty?"

"Actually, I think her family's picking her up tonight. We'll see her tomorrow"

"Aw. Can we go, papa?"

Daniel looked to DJ "We'll see." Of course Daniel couldn't wait to see Betty! He missed her. He didn't want to ruin any plans she may have with her family, though.

When he and DJ reached a burger joint, and were eating Daniel thought about Betty. He wanted to see her tonight, too.

He really did miss her. More than he thought he would. He missed her bright smile. And her happy cheers. And her optimistic pep talks. And…

He sighed.

...He just missed Betty.

He was so glad she was coming back. He couldn't imagine her being in Mexico with nerd boy. He would surely go crazy without Betty.

He didn't know what she would do when she got back though. He didn't work at MODE anymore. And he sure didn't think Betty would like to work at Player any more than she would have at MODE. He and DJ were doing well at Player, despite everything.

Daniel and Alexis were slowly coming to terms. It was frustrating that Alexis cheated him again, but he was just happy he had DJ.

Now, to make it official, he was to adopt DJ soon. His grandparents were still fighting him on this, but he was not going to let DJ slip away from his life. Especially, now that he had him.

Daniel looked to DJ who was chowing down on the burger. Daniel laughed. DJ looked to him with his mouth full "Wh?" He mumbled while he was still chewing.

"Uh...you have a little," Daniel dropped his head and laughed. He smiled and looked back to DJ "You doing ok there? You have sauce all over your face."

After DJ chewed he wiped his hand across his face where the sauce was, and looked at Daniel, his face turning red.

"I was hungry" he said matter of fact-ly. Daniel laughed "I can see that."

DJ smiled and picked up a French fry throwing it at Daniel. Daniel turned his face away, the fry missing him.

He looked back to DJ, shaking his head. He picked up a French fry and pretended to throw it causing DJ to flinch.

When he opened his eyes, Daniel popped the fry in his mouth. "Yum"

DJ laughed "You suck, papa!"

"You keep saying that, but I'm the one who keeps winning" Daniel said taking another fry in his mouth. DJ made a face at him causing him to chuckle.

After a moment Daniel sat up straight, a smile crossing his face "Hey, I have an idea. What if we surprise Betty at her family's house? Would you want to come?"

DJ nodded "Oui! I like Betty."

Daniel smiled "Cool. Let's hurry up and eat, and then we can go to Queens." He couldn't stop thinking about Betty and he felt like this was his best chance to see her after coming back home.

He'd thought of her often while she was away on her trip. Especially when he was with DJ, mainly because he wanted to be a good father, and Betty made him believe in himself; she allowed him to see that DJ needed him.

In actuality, though, he was the one who needed made his life fuller.

Just like Betty did.

He suddenly felt his heart lift at the thought of seeing Betty. He hoped she had a great trip and he couldn't wait to hear all about it.

He hoped that she missed him just as much as he missed her.


	3. It's a Surprise Alright

**_Layla_**

 _Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story! Please leave a review if you can! 3_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 – It's a Surprise Alright_**

"Betty..." Layla whispered gently nudging her arm. "Hm..." Betty mumbled.

"The plane is landing"

Betty opened her eyes slowly and looked at Layla with a smile. "You get to see your family soon."

Layla nodded "Yes...I'm...are you sure they will like me?"

"Of course, honey. They will love you. My nephew Justin will love to play with you. He loves fashion like you. And my sister, Hilda, she will spoil you, I know. She will do your hair and make-up. And my Papi, he will adore you."

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Thank you... Betty" she wrapped her arms around her. Betty ran her hand through her hair softly.

When they got up to leave the plane, Betty looked to Layla as they neared the exit "Don't forget your sword!" she said noticing it wasn't in her hand.

"Oh!" Layla ran back over to their seats and picked it up. "I almost forgot!" she said as she ran over to her. Betty laughed rubbing her hair "Yes, you did. Come on, sweetie" Betty took her hand and they exited the plane. When they walked out of the gate, Betty felt nervous, probably, more so than Layla

She knew her family would love her. She had written a letter that told them everything. When she got a call back from her family asking her even more questions, they seemed thrilled to meet her. When she emailed them pictures of Layla and her together, they were all happy and excited to meet the new addition to their family.

She was so grateful that her family was understanding and supportive. It made it easier to take in Layla. When Betty heard her name being called by her sister, she smiled and looked in the direction, her heart skipping in excitement.

Hilda rushed over "Betty! Ah! I missed you so much!" she hugged her tightly. When she let go she looked to Layla "And you must be the beautiful Layla?" she said looking to Layla who nodded, her eyes bright.

"Aw, she's so cute" Hilda pulled her arm around her "I'm your new aunty. You will have lots of fun with me"  
Layla giggled.

"Mija!"

"Papi!" Betty hugged him as he came up, her eyes filling. She didn't realize how much she missed her family.

"She's beautiful" her father whispered to her. Betty nodded looking to her as she talked to Hilda animatedly about her sword. "I know."

"Te quiero mija"

Her eyes filled "I love you, Papi. I missed you all."

"We missed you, amor. The house is not the same without you."

She remained hugging her father, smiling as they watched Layla interact with Hilda.

When Justin came over to Layla after hugging his aunt Betty, he looked at her with a grin.  
"Hey kiddo, I'm Justin, your new cousin. I'm sure AB has told you how fabulous I am!"  
Layla snickered as her new cousin talked "She told me how much you like fashion. I love fashion, too, and musicals and I can teach you everything you need to know to be fabulous!"

She giggled "Thanks Justin." She held her sword out to him. "It's a gift for you"

Justin looked at it. It wasn't his style, but he took it with a smile "Thanks." He hugged her.

When they rode in the SUV to take them home together, Justin, her father, and Layla were sitting in the front section, and Hilda and Betty in the back.

Betty watched as her father and Justin were talking to Layla; she was laughing and having fun.

She let out a tense breath. "You ok, sis?" Hilda whispered to her. Betty nodded taking another breath. "I'm ok. I'm just...it's a lot."

"I know, honey, but, I'm so proud of you. You're there for this girl and she is so happy. Look at her"

Betty looked to Layla who hugged her father. Betty felt the tears threaten her eyes. "I know."

"I have to tell you, Betty. Daniel is in Queens."

Betty felt her heart race just at the mention of Daniel's name. "Why?" she asked trying to sound unaffected, but her heart was pounding.

"He and DJ wanted to surprise you, but we didn't tell him about Layla. We thought it would be better if you told him."

"Oh...ok..." she let out another tense breath. "I...I don't even know what to say to him. Daniel and DJ are there?" she smiled, biting her lip. Hilda smiled with a nod "Yah, he and DJ thought it would be nice to surprise you."

"Aw, that's so sweet" She couldn't deny how happy that made her, that Daniel and DJ wanted to surprise her. She wondered if Daniel missed her at all; he had to if he was at her house, right?

"I can't wait to see how Daniel reacts to you" Hilda said with a grin. "What do you mean?" Betty asked confused.

"Uh... hello! You did not look this...smokin' when you left, mami. He's going to notice."  
Betty blushed "I uh...it's just..." she smoothed her dress.

"It's great. You look spectacular! I love the cut on you" Hilda slipped her hand through Betty's semi-short hair that was layered and styled. "It looks cute. You look beautiful"  
Betty smiled "Thanks."

"And thank goodness those braces are gone!"

"I know!" Betty said happily. She smiled showing her teeth. "It still feels strange, but I like it"

Hilda nodded "so pretty. And not wearing glasses really brings out your eyes and brightens your smile, Betty"

Betty hugged her sister "I missed you, Hilda."

"I missed you, too, mami."

Betty smiled and looked to Layla who was talking to Justin and her Papi. She could tell that they enjoyed her. In fact, whenever Layla talked, Betty found herself being thoroughly entertained. She was quite imaginative and such a spirited little girl, full of excitement and wonder.

"Papa, is this good?" DJ asked as he stuck the end of the banner to the wall with some tape. He was standing on a chair to reach the height. Daniel wanted to mess with him a little "I don't know. It looks kinda crooked. Move it up higher"

DJ sighed and shifted the banner higher. Daniel smirked "Now, it's too high! Are you blind?"

DJ glared at him "Papa! You do it!" he hopped down from the chair and looked at it to see that it was perfectly fine in its placement. "You suck, papa!" he shoved Daniel causing him to chuckle "Whatever DJ. It's not my fault you're too short!"

DJ pouted causing Daniel to grin as he pulled him over for a hug "Come here, short stop. I love you"

DJ smiled glancing up at his father, but shrugged and said "Eh, je t'aime aussi, a little!" he joked. Daniel laughed "yah, whatever. I know you love your pop. I'm cool."

DJ rolled his eyes, "You suck, papa!"

Daniel laughed "Gee, maybe I do suck if you keep insisting that I do."

DJ shook his head "no. I love you, papa"

Daniel smiled "I guess, I kind of love you, too. A little. You know, not that much" he teased

DJ laughed, then said "Is Betty on the way now?"

Daniel nodded with a smile "Yah, I just got a text from Hilda that they picked her up and she will be home soon." He said as he went back to stringing the last set of lights across.  
DJ grinned "You should give Betty a kiss!"

Daniel raised his eyebrow, looking to him "What?"

DJ wiggled his eyebrows playfully, something Daniel didn't even know his son could do. Daniel chuckled and tossed some crumpled wrapper paper at him "Shut up, kid!  
DJ grinned "You like Bet-ty! Oo-la-la!"

"What?" he laughed "No, I mean, well, she's my friend, idiot!"  
DJ rolled his eyes "Oui, tu amie"

When Betty and her family reached the Suarez home, her Papi and Justin helped get her and Layla's bags, which were few, but Betty was anxious to be back in her home so she took a deep breath before she walked up to the house.

When she walked in she smiled brightly when she saw that the house was decorated with streamers and banners welcoming her home and Daniel and DJ yelling surprise. But when Daniel saw her...

...his reaction gave her butterflies.

"Betty!" Daniel's eyes went wide "WOW, You look..." he took a glance over at her appearance from head to toe and was so shocked at how gorgeous she looked. When he looked back to her face to see her smile, all that he could manage to say was "...wow."

Betty smiled brighter, feeling happy to actually see him. Seeing him looking so charming and handsome, especially in her house, just fueled her feelings for him.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him go, but DJ caught her attention. "Wow Bet-ty! You look tres jolie!" DJ said as he hugged her quickly.

"Aw thank you, DJ. I missed you. Thank you for coming over and surprising me. That was very sweet of you, both." He nodded with a smile and looked to his father who was staring at Betty. He snickered "Ey Papa, Betty is looking very beautiful, no?"

Betty looked to Daniel who was staring at her; she bit her lip and felt her cheeks warm, but then shot him a bright smile, her heart lifting the longer she saw him. "Hi"

His heart skipped seeing that perfect smile of hers beaming with light. He finally looked less surprised and grinned at her "Hi! God, you look...amazing, Betty. I'm sorry for staring, but yah, like DJ said you look...so _beautiful_!" he stepped forward and stood there taking a nervous gulp.

Betty felt butterflies in her stomach; all that he said making her heart soar. She couldn't hold back her smile.

Daniel felt entranced seeing Betty looking so different and... _Incredible!_

He almost didn't want to stop staring at her taking in every new beautiful thing about her: her shorter styled hair, her beautiful eyes without glasses, her spectacularly brilliant smile without braces, and her flirty and stylish pink dress that looked so amazing on her.

She looked... _wow!_

She blushed "Thanks" she said in a whisper feeling her heart skip from the admiration in his eyes and how amazed he sounded.

DJ was watching them with a smile.

Daniel was about to hug her, when he heard running steps and a happy voice say "Bettyyy!"

Daniel looked to the quickly approaching little girl as she ran toward Betty, who lifted her up hugging her, as Betty's family followed in.

Daniel looked between Betty and the little girl curiously.

Betty bit her lip, "Um...uh, Daniel, DJ, this is Layla. Layla, this is my...friend, Daniel" she said with a small smile. "And his son, DJ" she said looking to DJ who was smiling bright at her. "Hello Layla! Nice to meet you."

"Hi DJ" she responded in a sweet voice. Daniel stared at Betty, but then looked to Layla with a smile. "Uh hi?" he said in confusion wondering who this little girl was.

She smiled brightly "Hi. My new mommy told me about you."

 _Mommy?_

Daniel looked to Betty. He wanted to ask her so many things, but knew this wasn't the right time.

"I hope they were good things" he said looking to the girl again, with a smile. She nodded with that same bright smile. "Yes. Lots of good things"

Betty bit her lip, blushing when Daniel looked to her with a smirk "Well, that's good." He looked to the girl and said "I love your name, Layla. It's very pretty."

She smiled even brighter, and all he could think about was Betty. "Thank you." She said in a voice that melted his heart. He smiled brighter. "You're welcome"

The light in her smile and the brightness in her eyes made him think of Betty and how she did that.

"Daniel!" Hilda said in a cheery voice as she came up to them "What do you think of Betty's new look? She looks sexy, huh?"

"Hilda!" Betty blushed brightly, her eyes wide in embarrassment at her sister's comment. Hilda, Layla and DJ all giggled.

Hilda shrugged "What? I'm just sayin', you look hot mami!"

Daniel chuckled. Betty blushed further "Please leave, now, Hilda!" Betty let Layla down and pushed her sister away.

Hilda laughed, "whatever, sis! You'll thank me later" she shot Daniel a wink before leaving to the kitchen.

"I hate you!" Betty exclaimed causing Layla, DJ and Daniel to all laugh, finding this situation amusing.

Betty bit her lip, looking to Daniel with a blush. He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, finding her incredibly cute seeing that she was entirely embarrassed by her sister.

Seeing her blushing made him want to hug her. He had missed her so much! He kind of wanted to take his son up on his offer and give her a kiss.

Betty let out a sigh, but looked to Layla "Layla, sweetie, can you go play with Justin. I do need to talk to Daniel."

She nodded "Ok." she hugged Betty and ran off to where Justin and the rest of her family was. Daniel watched her run over to Betty's family, her dress and scarf sparkling like she was.

DJ looked at Betty as she watched his papa and then to his dad who looked to Betty and smiled at her, with his goofy smile all the times he would tell him stories of Betty. His papa was very silly in love with his 'amie'.

He grinned, and took Betty's hand. "Betty, I missed you. I'll be back. You can talk to papa. You look very pretty."

"Thanks, DJ, honey. I missed you, too. Thank you for being here" she hugged him and he went off to where her family was.

Daniel looked back to Betty, who, goodness, she took his breath away with that luminous smile, and she looked so great. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked.

The pink dress she was wearing looked so perfect on her body. The color bright and flirty, the shortness of it and the fact that it was draped over her shoulders made her look incredible. All he could do was stare at her, his heart starting to race inside his chest.  
He was snapped out of his trance when Betty took his hand and led him to follow her outside the house.

She sat down on the steps and looked up at him as he stood there. "Daniel, sit!" she said with a laugh that tugged at his heart.

He gulped nervously and sat next to her. He stared at the pavement as she watched him intently. He felt his face overheat. Then he noticed her smile from the corner of his eye. He looked to her, and she giggled. "I know this is crazy" she started.

"You have... a daughter?" he asked in shock wondering how that happened. Why didn't she tell him about her?

"She's not my daughter...not really" she said keeping her voice down. Daniel looked to her curiously.

Betty's eyes filled with tears. "Her mom died. I met her on my trip. Her mom was sick. Her father died when she was two. I don't know why, but her mom wanted me to take care of her." Betty said as tears spilled down.

Daniel looked at her as he listened.

"I barely knew her mom. She said she loved me and when she met me, she knew that I was sent to her to be there for her daughter. I still don't even know why it had to be me."

"Wow, Betty... I..."

Betty looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Layla is sweet. She's a good girl, but... I don't know how to be a mom." She said as she started to cry.

Daniel moved his arm around her pulling her against him. "I'm scared, Daniel. What if...what if I'm a terrible mom? What if she ends up hating me or -?"

"Hey, stop" Daniel shook his head and looked at her "that's impossible, Betty! Because you're the best, most amazing woman I've ever met. You're a great sister, an amazing aunt, a loving daughter, and a fabulous best friend. I can't imagine you being anything less than all that as a mom."

Betty brought her arm around him hugging him as tears slipped down her face.

"I mean, think about it, _I_ am a _dad_! Could you ever imagine me as a dad? Me! Of all people, it would be expected for me to be a terrible father."

She looked to him with a smile "You're a wonderful father"

He smiled "Yah, that's because of you! You believed in me being a dad to DJ, and I love every minute of it."

She smiled listening to him, feeling so proud of him. "I'm so proud of you"

He grinned "Thanks Betty. I'm proud of you. _You_...will be an amazing mom."

"You think so?" she asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek. He nodded "Definitely. And besides, Betty, you have _me_. _I'm_ here for you." He said causing her heart to lift. She smiled rubbing his arm warmly. "thanks"

He knew how insane it was to be thrown into being a parent. That happened with him and DJ, but he knew that Betty would be an amazing mom. And he would be there for her if she needed, just like she was there for him.

Daniel laughed "It's weird how we're both parents now" he said. She stifled a small laugh

Daniel hugged her again. "They just found their way into our world."

Betty nodded against him. She felt so safe and...perfect in Daniel's arms. She knew she was in love with him more than ever and it wasn't just some silly crush like she first thought when she left. "Thanks Daniel"

"I'm here for you, just like you're always there for me." He hugged her closer to him. He had missed hugging her. She gave the best hugs.

Betty smiled and pulled away looking at him with love filled eyes, so happy that he was here right now.

Daniel grinned "God, you look amazing, Betty!" he held her face and wiped the tears away. She felt her cheeks turn red.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! God, if I could, I would stare at you!" he said, noticing her eyes growing bright. She bit her lip, which was insanely hot. "Um...I, really?"

He nodded with a grin "yah! You look so...I don't know, amazing, Betty! You have always had the best smile, and now it's even better. I love seeing your eyes, too. You look beautiful. The pink on you is really pretty. Your sister wasn't lying."

She bit her lip, her heart lifting, soaring, in her chest at how he sounded. "Thanks Daniel." She felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest as he looked at her.

She felt flustered and said "Daniel, I really love that girl. She's...I"

Daniel smiled "I know, Betty. That's how I feel about DJ."

She nodded. "How is DJ? He looks happy."

Daniel grinned "He's great. I love him, Betty. He'll be my son, soon. Officially." He said, his eyes lighting up as he spoke. Betty felt the tears fill her eyes again. "That's great, Daniel! You really are a great father. I'm so happy for you!"

He smiled "Thanks. Me too. He has definitely made my life better."

She smiled

"Just like you do" he added.

She glanced down, her cheeks turning rosy. He smiled seeing that he caused her to blush; one of his favorite things about Betty was her blushing. He couldn't get over how lovely she looked, especially sitting out here, the light of the street lamp casting this beautiful glow on her.

They sat for a moment in silence. After a few minutes, Daniel looked to Betty. "You know, that girl... Layla, she looks so much like you"

Betty laughed softly.

"I know she's not yours, but... you two match. She's really cute. I love that you are both wearing pink."

She smiled "She wanted me to wear pink to match her. I was going to wear a yellow dress, but she saw me and asked me if I could wear pink so it looked like she was my daughter." A tear rolled down her face.

Daniel lifted his hand to her face and wiped it away gently looking at her eyes. He had never felt so much adoration for anyone as he did for Betty in this moment. She was so beautiful.

Betty felt her throat close up and her heart was beating so fast. Daniel's hand on her face made her feel all warm and tingly, and the look in his eyes was giving her butterflies.  
She looked down "I should get back inside."

Daniel slipped his hand away and nodded "Ya, sorry. Uh...this was one heck of a surprise, Betty."

She nodded with a laugh "I'll say" she said as she got up; she held her hand out and he took it. She pulled him up and took a breath as he stood up, close to her. She looked at him, her heart racing.

He surprised her when he gave her a charming smile and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a warm hug "I missed you, Betty. I'm so glad you're home."

She felt her eyes water "I missed you" She let go of him before she was tempted to hug him forever.

She took a breath "Let's get back inside. I'm kind of hungry"

He nodded with a smile "Yah, your Papi made something that smells amazing!" he commented.  
She laughed "Mm, I can't wait! I missed his food!"

He nodded and placed his hand to her lower back, giving her butterflies as they walked back into her house.

"Bettyyy!" Layla said happily as she ran over to her. Betty lifted her up. "Hi"

"I love my new family" Layla said, her eyes sparkling, causing Betty to bite her lip so she wouldn't cry again.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie." Betty hugged her.

Daniel looked at them with a smile, rubbing Betty's back warmly. "You're so lucky to have this family, Layla. They are so nice. And Betty is the most special person I know." Daniel said causing Layla to pick her head up to listen to him.

Betty bit her lip at how amazing Daniel was being, and all the sweet things he said, and how sweet he was to Layla.

"Thank you Daniel" her voice sounded so sweet, and Daniel felt his heart melt, especially seeing her smile.

Daniel picked up Layla's hand and placed a kiss causing her to smile brighter and then laugh when he saluted her. She giggled and said "you're funny"

Betty smiled watching them interact finding them adorable.

He grinned, "Why thank you?" he bowed. She giggled, her laugh causing his heart to lift. Daniel knew this girl would light up his life just as much as Betty did.


	4. A New Friend

**Layla**

 ** _I hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! =)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 – New Friend_**

After they all had celebrated Betty returning home and Layla becoming a part of the family while they ate and talked together, everyone falling in love with Layla like Betty knew would happen, Betty was cleaning in the kitchen when Hilda walked in.

"Hey mami"

"Hey" Betty said as she put away some food in the fridge. "Honey, sit down. You've been buzzing around like a busy bee since you got here"

Betty sat down letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked knowing that Betty was stressed out. Betty bit her lip "I'm so scared, Hilda. I don't know why. I know everyone is here for me, and Layla is such a great girl, but why was it me? I still don't understand why her mother trusted me like she did?"

Hilda placed her hand on top of Betty's and looked at her with a warm smile "It's because you're such a good person, Betty. She knew that girl would love you, and that you would be the best person to take care of her. Layla likes you and she seems to like our family."

Betty nodded.

"Layla loves Papi. Oh my God, I think Papi hugged her a thousand times" She said with a laugh causing Betty to giggle. "Even Daniel adores her. I think she's still talking to him"

Betty giggled.

"She is so happy to have a family. You can see the excitement in her eyes."

Betty felt her own eyes start to tear up again. "I can tell that she's filled your heart, Betty. Is that why you're scared?"

Betty wiped at her face and nodded "A little."

"Honey, it's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise" she rubbed her hand gently. Betty placed her hand on top of Hilda's and nodded.

"I'm going to sleep." Hilda said as she stood up. She came around and hugged Betty. "Good night, Betty."

"Good night, Hilda."

Betty remained sitting there for a few moments and took a breath before she walked over to the living room. She stood by the entryway watching Daniel play with Layla.

"Daniel?" she said as he had his arm around her. "Yes, princess?"

Betty felt butterflies watching them together. She smiled at his sentiment of calling her princess, and seeing how gentle he was as he stroked her hair made her melt.

"Will you come to my birthday?"

"I would love to come. When is your birthday?"

"In... 3 days" she said as she held up three fingers. Daniel laughed and kissed her hand "I will love to come. What should I get the birthday girl?"

"Mm...Can you get me..." she leaned closer to him and held her hand up by his ear "Can you get me a present for Betty?" she whispered.

Betty felt tears fill her eyes.

Daniel smiled. "Sure, I will. How about we both pick it out?"

Layla nodded "Yes. That's better." She said with a sweet laugh. Daniel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, princess"

He paused and then said "You know... Betty is my best friend?"

Layla nodded "Mhm, she told me."

"She did?" He smiled wondering what else Betty told Layla about him. She nodded "Mhm, she told me how she worked with you and how you are friends."

He nodded "yep, we were a great team!"

She smiled, his eyes lit up getting an idea "Hey! since you like fashion so much, maybe Betty and I can get you a tour at Mode? How would you like that?"

She nodded "Uh-huh! Thank you!" she hugged him.

Betty smiled watching them interact. They were so cute. "You _are_ nice" Layla commented as if confirming a fact.

He laughed "thank you. I like to think so."

She laughed "Betty told me how you were always really nice to her. And she said that you were handsome and have magic blue eyes and always dress nice."

Betty blushed, wishing Layla hadn't said all that. She knew Daniel would tease her at some point. She couldn't deny how entirely handsome he was looking right now, in fact, with the light blue button up and black pants he was wearing.

He grinned "Really? What else did she say about me?"

"She said that you made her feel pretty"

Daniel smiled. He knew Betty was watching them. He could feel her watching them. "She did, huh?"

"Mhm"

"Do you know what I think?" Daniel whispered. "What?" she whispered back.

"I think Betty looks so beautiful. I always thought she was. A special princess, like you" he said with a smirk, hoping Betty heard him.

Layla smiled bright "You should tell Betty!" she said noticing Betty standing by the doorway. Daniel turned around and saw Betty who was smiling, holding her hands to her chest, her eyes glossy.

"I already did" he said with a grin.

Betty giggled "You knew I was standing here?" she said walking over to them.

Daniel nodded "Yep" he stood up and lifted Layla up holding her. Betty ran her hand through Layla's hair. "You should go to sleep, young lady. It's nearly midnight"

"Aww, but I love Daniel!" she hugged him around his neck. Daniel and Betty both laughed.  
"I'm sure he loves you too, honey, but it's late"

"Aww" she had a sad look on her face and Betty didn't want to make her sad, but she didn't want Layla to think she could do anything she wants when she's older, so she stood by her statement.

"Ok..." she looked to Daniel who looked at her with a small smile. "Good night, Daniel"

He smiled "Good night, princess." He kissed her cheek and put her down.

Betty smiled at Daniel before she took Layla's hand "I'll be back down."

He nodded.

"Betty, I like Daniel!" he heard Layla say as they went up the stairs. He laughed. He already loved that girl. He knew he would.

He smiled and sat on the couch. He was actually excited to pick out a present for Betty with Layla. He wondered if Betty heard them talk about that, too.

When Betty walked into Hilda's room and tucked Layla in, Layla kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

"What for, sweetie?"

"For sharing your family" she said causing Betty's heart to pull. Betty nodded and kissed her "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, Betty"

"Good night. I'll be back in a little while, ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "You'll say good night to Daniel?"

Betty nodded, hoping Layla couldn't tell she was blushing. "Yes."

"He's nice. I like him!"

Betty giggled. "That's good." Betty kissed her again and left the room.

When Betty went down stairs she saw Daniel hugging a cushion, his head against the arm of the couch, his eyes closed. She smiled "Daniel..."

"Mhm"

"I made my bed for you to sleep in. Come on" she took his hand trying to pull him up. But he tugged at her hand pulling her back. "Daniel..." she giggled "Come on!"

A smile formed on his lips, but he kept his eyes closed. He pulled her hand harder and made her sit by him. He finally looked to her with a smile. She shook her head. "You're a mess"

He laughed "So... you think I'm handsome and have magic eyes?" he said with a grin.

She blushed brightly "What? No! Who told you that?" she hoped he'd stop teasing her, but he placed his hand on top of hers causing her heart to skip. "Some princess told me."

She smiled finding that sweet how he referred to Layla. He grinned "I had no idea I had magic eyes! That's pretty impressive. Have my eyes cast a spell on you?" he teased.

She blushed, pushing his hand off hers "No! Stop making fun of me! I don't even like you that much" she teased.

He smirked, raising his eyebrow "Oh really?"

She nodded with a playful smile, her smile lighting up the room.

He shrugged "Well, that's too bad, because I like you."

She looked to him "You do?"

He shook his head "Nah, not really. I was joking."

She pouted looking away.

He laughed "Just kidding, of course I like you, silly! You're my best friend! You're beautiful and sweet and amazing! What's not to like?"

She looked at him in surprise, and bit her lip, her lip-biting driving him crazy. She smiled "I suppose I like you a little."

He laughed "I'll take what I can get"

She giggled, her laugh making his heart skip. She was so cute. "So...you made your bed for me, huh?" he said with a grin.

Betty rolled her eyes and got up "No. Shut-up, Daniel! I didn't mean it that way"

"Sure, you didn't, miss little mermaid" he said as he got up.

"What?" she asked in confusion as she started walking out of the room. He followed her up the steps. "I remember someone pretended I slept with them when I was drunk. In your bed? In your arms, remember?" he said with a grin.

She shook her head, letting out a nervous laugh. "I was joking. You freaked out."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You practically had a heart attack when you thought we slept together" she said, her voice sounded almost hurt. He held her arm and stopped her in the hallway. "Hey, because I didn't want to be the idiot that took advantage of you; I thought I messed up. I did mess up" he said sounding more serious.

"I shouldn't have ever got involved with Sofia, and got drunk over her. It was stupid. What was worse was you taking care of your dumb boss on Thanksgiving."

"Daniel, I didn't mean-"

He shook his head "It's cool."

She bit her lip. He looked at her with a smirk draping his arm across her shoulders "You are more than welcome to sleep in my arms, Betty" he said with a teasing grin.

Betty shoved his arm, trying not to laugh "Shut-up, Daniel! You're crazy."

He laughed and moved closer to her, causing her to freeze. Her heart started pounding as he moved even closer to her. He had his hands on the wall on either side of her. She looked at him with wide eyes wondering what he was doing.

He shot her a smirk.

She bit her lip as she stared at him, she felt like her heart was going to actually come out of her chest with him standing so close, his intoxicating scent clouding her and his mesmerizing 'magic' eyes looking into hers with a mischievous light.

Daniel felt like his heart was beating like a drum in his chest. Her blushing and lip-biting and how her eyes were shining in surprise was making him want to kiss her.

He glanced over her and looked to her eyes with a grin "You do look incredible, Betty. You look amazing in pink. This dress is so pretty and gorgeous on you" he said in a low voice. He really dug the bright pink on her. It was definitely incredibly hot. He found himself staring at her several times during the course of dinner.

Betty felt like she was lost in time, his low rumbling voice and the look in his eyes were all making her get lost in time for a split second. Daniel was flirting with her, wasn't he? It was crazy. He'd been flirting with her throughout the night. She wasn't sure she could handle it. It was making her nervous.

"Thanks" She went under his arm and slipped away. She didn't want Daniel to know that she was in love with him. Even admitting that she 'liked him' was too much. "You know... Layla loves you" she said with a smile trying to talk of safer things.

Daniel smiled. "I adore her, too. She's my sweet princess"

Betty looked at Daniel, meeting his eyes in surprise. _His princess?_

He laughed "I know. I'm crazy. How can she be _my_ princess?" he said turning around and leaning against the wall. He looked to her "She's adorable. She's not my daughter, but I love her like she is"

Betty looked at him and felt her stomach flip. "You do?"

Daniel nodded with a smile. Betty smiled.

They kept each other's gaze for a moment, but then Betty looked down shyly, "I should get to bed. It's late."

He nodded, watching her "Ok."

She felt hypnotized by the admiring gaze in his 'magic' eyes, but said "Good night, Daniel"

He sighed "Good night..." As she started walking away he said her name softly. "...Betty"

She felt such a tingly sensation from the softness of his voice. When she got to Hilda's bedroom door, she looked back to him. When she saw him still watching her, she smiled at him. He smiled back, but then looked down.

When she was inside she let out a sigh as she stood against the door. How was she going to control her feelings around him? He was already making her so flustered just from one night of seeing him again.

This was going to be a challenge.

Daniel closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He didn't know what was going on inside him. His heart was racing, his stomach flipped at that smile she sent him, he felt an insane rush from her, his brain was swimming with thoughts about how beautiful she looked and how he wanted to hold her face again, feel her warm cheeks, and kiss her beautiful lips.

He wasn't sure how he was going to sleep now.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for your comment Sabrina! It means a lot to me ! 3 I hope you continue to enjoy my stories! lots of love!

and Thanks Rhian for all your love! I'm so glad you enjoy reading my stories, too! =)


	5. Morning Blues

**Layla**

 ** _Hi friends! I hope you enjoy! for entertainment only! =) 3_**

 ** _Thanks so much for your comments! They really mean a lot to me! Hope you continue to enjoy! 3_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 – Morning Blues_**

Betty felt a tap on her shoulder and then a soft kiss to her cheek. A smile swept her face.

"Wake up, sunshine"

Betty's eyes opened in surprise to see Daniel. "Daniel! what? Did you uh...did you kiss me?" she asked sitting up now. He smiled "Do you want me to kiss you?"

She looked confused.

"I'm just kidding. Yes, I kissed you" he kissed her cheek again; she looked to his eyes and he captured her lips in a kiss. Betty felt her heart erupt at the feeling of Daniel's lips on hers. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming!

Yep, there could be no other explanation.

When he left her lips, she felt like her breath was escaping her in a rush; he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead "Our princess is making breakfast for you."

"Our princess?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, silly. Layla"

Betty looked at his eyes. He smiled and took her hand pulling her up. Betty's eyes went wide when she caught sight of the wedding ring on her finger. Her eyes snapped back to him "We're married?" she asked, her heart pounding even more.

He grinned "Yes, did you hit your head this morning?" he asked touching her temple.

"What? Am I dreaming?" she asked as she followed him out the room.

"No, silly"

"When did we get married?" she asked looking at the ring again. He looked at her strangely. "Six months ago" he kissed her hand. Betty looked at Daniel and smiled. "Really? We're, we're married?" she asked, her smile getting bigger.

He grinned "Yes" He pinned her to the wall and looked into her eyes for a moment and then kissed her, her heart exploding.

She lifted her hands up to his face touching him gently worried he'd vanish if she touched him. When she felt his hands at her waist, she held his face more and deepened the kiss. This was incredible.

She was kissing Daniel and was married to him. It was unreal. It felt amazing.

"Mmm, Daniel, I love you" she mumbled as he placed a kiss to her shoulder.

Betty suddenly heard giggling and then felt a small hand shake her shoulder.

"Betty" she heard Layla's voice and her giggle. Betty opened her eyes to see Layla and Hilda looking at her with smiles, and then laugh, Layla holding her hands over her mouth snickering.

Betty sat up "Uh...did you guys uh...oh my god" she held her hands over her face in embarrassment that they more than likely heard her say things about Daniel.

Hilda looked at her with a grin. "Do you have something you want to tell us?"

"Um...Uh..."

Layla snickered "Betty, you like Daniel?"

Betty bit her lip, playing with the sleeve on Layla's shirt. "No. Maybe. I don't know. Fine, yes." she mumbled taking a shy look at them.

They smiled, and then Layla said "You _should_ marry him! He's nice!"

Betty's eyes went wide "Oh God!" she groaned mortified, Hilda giggled. "Aw, Betty"

"What did you hear me say?"

"Oh just that, Daniel kissed you and Layla was your princess and that you married Daniel and you love him" she said with a grin.

Betty closed her eyes hoping it would all go away. She felt Layla's hand on her arm "It's ok, Betty. Daniel is nice. He likes you, too"

Betty shook her head "No"

"Uh-huh! He told me"

Betty's eyes shot open "He did?"

"No" Layla and Hilda laughed

Betty frowned, flipping Layla's hair causing her to giggle. Betty hugged her "I'll get dressed and I'll show you where I worked and then I will sign you up for school, ok?"

"Ok"

Betty got up trying not to look at Hilda. "Oh come on, Betty, it's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed. So, you love Daniel. We'll keep it a secret."

Betty looked at them "You will?"

They nodded.

"Oh thank you!" she hugged Hilda in relief. Hilda grinned "only after this..." looking to Layla giving her a nod "Betty and Daniel sitting in a tree..."

Layla laughed and sang "K.I.S.S. I. N.G." they both laughed causing Betty to blush in embarrassment "HEY! Stop making fun of me!" she pouted folding her arms across her chest. Layla giggled and threw her arms around Betty. "Betty! I love you! You're funny!"

She bit her lip, then smiled and hugged her "I love you, too. Wait until you're in love! I'm going to get you back missy!"

She giggled "Boys are icky!"

Betty nodded "That's true!" she laughed.

When Betty started to leave to the bathroom, her sister grinned and said "So, Ooo, you're in loveee!"

Betty frowned "Hilda! Stop teasing me! And please don't tell Daniel!"

Hilda smirked "Fine! But I can't help it not to tease you! I think Daniel totally has the hots for you mami! Especially, now that you are sexy!" she said with her eyebrow raised in flirtation. "Hilda! What? That's insane! Daniel doesn't have the 'hots' for me! He's just my friend."

Hilda looked at her, not buying that for one second. "Whatever, mami! Did he really not tell you how beautiful you looked? Because, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off you, that's for sure!"

Betty blushed "Um...well, he kind of told me I looked really pretty. He seemed to like the pink, BUT that doesn't mean anything! He's Daniel!"

Hilda rolled her eyes "Yah-yah, whatever chica! I'm just sayin', I don't think it's one-sided. Daniel has always seemed to have a thing for you"

"What? When? And where was I?"

"Uh, YOU were always right there, honey! He's ALWAYS calling you at all times of the day for God knows what? He's a grown man, he can do things for himself, I'm sure, but he always called you for every small thing."

Betty couldn't even protest that, because that was quite true. "You're always running off to him saying 'Daniel needs me!'" Hilda embellished.

Betty bit her lip, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Not to mention, he put on a fashion show themed just for you! Who does that? Clearly the man is in love with you!"

Betty's eyes grew wide at that. That was insane. "And hello! remember that time you hung out with him until 5 IN THE MORNING! I definitely remember, except now, I think you should totally go for your hot boss! Especially, if he actually seems to like you, too!"

Betty let out a breath not sure what to make of anything. Of course she loved Daniel and wanted him to love her, but she was still Betty. Just because she looked a little nicer didn't mean he was suddenly going to fall in love with her.

She sighed.

He _did_ make her feel exhilarating. He was so sweet when he told her how beautiful she looked and that he wanted to stare at her. That was insane!

Daniel MEADE wanted to stare at HER because she was...beautiful? It was completely laughable, yet...he seemed to really mean all those nice things.

She could tell he wasn't just saying all that and really thought it.

Not to mention, he was incredibly sweet with Layla. That, alone, made her melt.

She sighed. She figured it would be best not to force anything. If they were meant to be together, perhaps it would happen in its own time.

After Betty took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red button up shirt with pink hearts, she looked in the mirror and smiled showcasing her unencumbered teeth feeling more confident in herself. "I do look prettier." She admitted to herself. She loved her new smile.

She was still getting used to not wearing glasses. Today, she decided on giving her eyes a rest from the contacts and wearing her glasses, the red ones she loved.

As she walked out of Hilda's room she bumped into Daniel who wasn't wearing a shirt, in only his jeans. "Oh, uh, Daniel. Sorry, uh..." she mumbled, flustered at the lack of what he was wearing.

God, since when was he so hot? She thought to herself.

He looked even more amazing than before she left.

Daniel grinned "Uh...it's alright, Betty." he noticed Betty trying not to look at him, but smiled when she glanced at him. She looked totally adorable. He loved how great she looked, but still was his sweet Betty, her smile bright and beautiful, those adorable red glasses of hers, how refined her clothing was but still had snippets of what made Betty... _Betty!_

When Daniel shot her his adorable charming Daniel smile, she looked to him with a smirk and said "You just go around half-naked Daniel?"

He stepped forward, a grin crossing his face "If that's what you like?"

Her eyes went wide "Daniel! Stop!" she said blushing.

He grinned "Bet you wish you were in my arms, now, huh?"

"DANIEL!" she looked at him a surprised look, but he was looking at her with a mischievous grin. She laughed, but pushed him slightly back "Stop being weird! Get dressed!" she said walking off, feeling flustered all over again. What was Daniel doing to her?

Was what Hilda said true? Did Daniel... love her?

Daniel watched Betty walk down the hallway and the stairs. He grinned. She was so gorgeous. He liked this Betty. She was hot when she ordered him around. He needed to get her to do that more often.

When Betty walked into the kitchen she saw DJ sitting at the table with his head down. "DJ, honey, are you ok?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"uhh" he grumbled "I don't feel good"

"He was moaning in his sleep all night" Justin chimed in "I just thought he was having a bad dream."

Betty looked at DJ worriedly. "Come on, honey. Maybe we should take you to the doctor"

"No" he said trying to sit up "I'm o" all the sudden DJ's head drops back and just as he is about to drop out of the chair she pulls him to her. "Oh god, DJ?"

"Can you help me, Justin? Let me get Daniel" she quickly ran off to get Daniel.

"Daniel!"

Daniel walked out of the bathroom, dressed "Hey Betty, you ok?"

"No, listen Daniel, DJ is sick. We have to take him to the hospital." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along down the stairs. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"He said he wasn't feeling good, and passed out."

"What?" Daniel rushed into the kitchen to see Ignacio holding him up. Daniel picked him up. "DJ, buddy"

DJ mumbled as a response. "I don't feel good, papa" he spoke up.

"It's alright, buddy. We'll get going now." Daniel was trying not to panic, but his heart was beating like a drum in his chest.

Ignacio, Betty and Layla accompanied Daniel to the nearest hospital. Betty was trying to ease Daniel from panicking, but even she was scared. When they got to the hospital, Daniel quickly got DJ checked in, while Betty, her father, and Layla waited nervously.

"Betty, is DJ going to be ok?" Layla asked in concern. "I'm sure he will be, honey. We just have to wait and see what happens."

Betty knew that Daniel must be panicking. She couldn't even imagine how much worse it felt to have your own child get sick. She already felt like Layla was her daughter. She would be just as panicked if she was in that position. Betty took Layla's hand in hers and held it tightly.


	6. The Pressure is On

**_Chapter 6 – The Pressure is On_**

When Daniel walked over to them, they all stood up eagerly. "What happened?" Betty asked eagerly.

"Uh... DJ passed out because he had low blood pressure, but the reason why he was in pain was because he has to get his appendix removed." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh Daniel, but that's ok. At least it's not worse." Betty said placing her hand on his arm. Daniel placed his hand on hers, "They said it would be a while for the surgery."

Betty nodded hugging him. "Let's go sit down. Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked as they took a seat. "Uh...not really, I'm ok." He said nervously. Betty held his hand caressing it softly. "Don't worry, Daniel. He'll be fine."

Daniel smiled feeling lucky that he had Betty right now.

"I'll get you some water, mijo" Ignacio said as he got up. Daniel looked at him "Thanks"

Layla came up to Daniel and looked at him. He smiled placing his hand to her face. "DJ is a brave knight. He will be ok" she said looking at him with those sweet eyes. He lifted her on his lap and hugged her "Thanks princess"

Betty smiled looking to Daniel feeling so amazed at the love that she felt for him. It made her heart feel like it was filled with so much love that it could float into the sky.

Seeing how great a father he was gave her butterflies. And seeing how much Layla loved Daniel and how Daniel had taken to her made her feel happy.

As she was about to get up to follow her father, Daniel had took her hand stopping her.

She looked to him curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a raspy voice. Betty placed her hand on top of his "I'm just going to accompany my father. I'll be right back"

He nodded and let go of her hand. She could tell it was reluctant, but she needed to walk around. She felt nervous again. It was strange how being a parent to this little girl made her nervous.

What if she couldn't protect her like she was supposed to?

Betty knew she shouldn't think such things, but the more she thought about Layla, the more worried she became.

"Mija" Betty looked to where her father was walking from. "You alright?"

She shook her head "Not really. I'm so nervous, Papi. What if that was Layla? I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can. You helped Hilda raise Justin, remember?"

"But that's different"

"No, it isn't."

She looked at her father. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her "You will be a wonderful mother to this girl. She's cute. Like you. She's not much trouble."

"I know. I'm just..."

"I know mija. It's both amazing and scary being a parent."

Betty nodded. "I hope DJ will be ok. I can't imagine how Daniel is feeling"

"I believe that you can." He said with a light laugh. She smiled and walked over with him back to Daniel.

Daniel and Layla were talking and it seemed that she made him momentarily less worried. Betty sat over next to them. Ignacio handed Daniel the cup of water and took Layla's hand "Come, mijita, let's walk around for a few minutes."

She nodded with a smile and they walked together. Betty watched them with a smile.

Daniel felt like his heart was beating a million beats a minute. After a moment he looked to Betty and gave her a warm smile, his eyes glossy. "Thanks Betty"

She looked at him in confusion "For what, Daniel?"

He took her hand and held it in his, giving her a swirl of butterflies at his touch "For being here. Your family has always felt like my second family. I am so grateful for how you are so caring."

She felt her own eyes become glossy and simply wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She nodded and placed her other hand over his. "I am always there for you, Daniel. I do care about you."

He was lifting her hand up and she smiled, her heart melting when he placed a kiss to her hand. She felt his warmth flood her. Their eyes met and she felt like everything else around them didn't exist.

She bit her lip, his eyes looked beautiful, reflecting his appreciation and thankfulness. Those eyes of his were definitely magic.

She felt this magnetism between them that overwhelmed her, causing her heart to expand so much, she had to look away, or she was sure her heart was close to bursting.

Daniel wanted more than anything to take Betty in his arms and never let her go; she looked so beautiful. As he thought about hugging her, her father and Layla were walking back over.

"Daniel?" Layla said as she came up to him.

He let go of Betty's hand and looked to her "Yes, Princess?"

She smiled and held out a small gift bag to him. He smiled "What's this?"

She looked to Ignacio who smiled at her and then looked back to him "It's a present for you. DJ told me how you play with him in the park and how much you like baseball"

He nodded with a smile and opened the bag pulling out the teddy bear that had a baseball cap backwards on its head and holding a baseball. He grinned "Thanks princess! That is so sweet of you!" he pulled her to him and gave her a big hug.

She returned his hug, the love and warmth radiating from her filling his heart. She was such a sweet girl. He loved how much like Betty she actually was. Her hugs were just as warm and loving.

"I love you, princess"

She smiled brightly "I love you, too, Daniel" she hugged him again. Betty felt tears fill her eyes at how sweet they were with each other. She truthfully wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her love for Daniel inside her. Everything he did or said seemed to magnify the love she felt for him; simply being near him made her heart expand with love.

Much later the nurse spoke to Daniel and told him DJ was resting; they were all relieved that the surgery went well. Daniel was permitted to see DJ, but when the nurse said only he could go, Daniel insisted that Betty and her family come with him.

The nurse reluctantly complied seeing that Daniel was unrelenting on the subject.

When they walked in, DJ opened his eyes slowly. "Papa" he said, his voice was softer.

"DJ, buddy! God, you gave me a heart attack!" he said coming over to him and hugging him. DJ smiled looking at him. "I'm sorry to make you worry"

Daniel shook his head "It's alright, I guess. Was this your payback for me winning? If it is, I'll let you win from now on." He said causing DJ to laugh. "No Papa" he hugged Daniel again.

Daniel grinned and held out the bear "Hey, look what Layla got us"

DJ smiled and looked to her "Thanks Layla!"

"DJ, are you ok now?" She asked as she walked over with Betty and Ignacio.

"Oui! Do you want to see my scar?"

Her eyes went wide "You have a scar?" she asked, her voice filled with interest. They all laughed. DJ lifted up his shirt to show a long scar, or stitches, rather.

"Woww" she looked at it for a while, and then looked to him "You really are a brave knight" she said with a smile.

DJ dropped his shirt down. Daniel ruffled his hair "Crazy kid. Show off!" he said patting his back.

"Hey!" he said. Betty giggled. "I'm so glad you're ok, DJ. You scared us, you big goof!"

"Je suis desole, Betty."

"It's ok. Don't let it happen again!" she warned. Daniel looked at her with a smirk "See this new Betty is feisty." He said noticing he made her blush.

Ignacio laughed "She is always this way, mijo. This is not new" he said placing his arm around Betty's shoulder. Betty pouted folding her arms across her chest. "Very funny"

"Alright mijos, DJ, I'll go back." Ignacio hugged DJ and then Betty. "Te quiero, mija."

"I love you, too, Papi"

"Betty?" Layla tugged on Betty's hand as her father left "What does that mean?"

"Te quiero?"

She nodded.

"It means, 'I love you' in Spanish"

"Can you teach me?" she asked looking at her with this look like she wanted to learn everything. Betty smiled "Yes. Te" she started

"Te" Layla repeated her.

"Key...ero" Betty said trying to sound it out for her.

"Te key-ero!" Layla repeated.

"Good, now make it sound like one word. Kyero"

"Te kyero?"

Betty smiled at how good she rolled the 'r' sound. "Yes, good"

Layla smiled and went over to DJ and got on the bed being careful not to hurt him "Te kyero, DJ"

"J'aime, aussi, Layla" he said hugging her. "Oo, you have to teach me that, too" she said excitedly. He nodded.

Daniel looked to Betty with a smile. She smiled back at him. She felt a great sense of relief that Daniel was also a parent and 'got' her.

Daniel got up from the chair next to DJ's bed and walked toward Betty. Betty felt butterflies just from him walking toward her. She knew she was so crazy and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from him much longer. The more she was around him the more she loved him.

"Betty and I will be back in a minute, ok, you two?" Daniel said as he touched her arm leading her to the door wanting so badly to hug her.

Layla and DJ nodded.

"Be good" he warned before starting to open the door.

"Ok." "Oui, papa"

"Te kyero, pa-pah!" Layla said causing Daniel and Betty's eyes to grow wide as they both turned to look back at Layla.

Daniel smiled, trying to hide how happy felt. He knew she wasn't his daughter, but he liked to hear her call him papa just as much as he loved hearing DJ call him that.

He didn't know how Betty felt about that, though. He hoped she wouldn't be upset.

Betty felt tears fill her eyes and turned back toward the door. She didn't know why she felt that way.

DJ noticed Betty's teary eyes and whispered something to Layla when Betty was starting to walk out; She stopped when she heard Layla "Te kyero, ma-mah!"

Betty turned around and looked to her, biting her lip, surprise shone in her eyes.

DJ had whispered something to Layla again and she hopped out of the bed and ran over to Betty hugging her. Betty lifted her up hugging her tight. "I love you, too...Layla." Betty whispered to her, her heart seeming to burst inside her at the love she felt for this little girl that managed to crash her way into her life.

Layla kissed Betty's cheek and smiled looking at her. The smile Betty received from her was so sweet and innocent; Betty wanted nothing more than to make sure she smiles like that always.

Betty put her down and kissed her cheek, smoothing out her hair looking at her sweet face and then placed another kiss to the top of her head. She smiled patting her cheek before she stepped out with Daniel.

Daniel had watched them and knew that the feelings that he'd been holding and keeping to himself about Betty ran so much deeper than he had thought.

He simply thought he admired his best friend for her courage and strength, and her positivity, but now he realized he was in love with her. The love that he felt for her seemed to be too intense for just being a 'friendly' kind of love.

Every time he saw her smile his stomach flipped, every time she specifically smiled at him he felt his heart race, and the slightest touch from her made his body tingle, her overwhelming beauty was stirring passionate feelings to emerge and the way Betty looked when love was in her eyes made his own heart fill with an immense love for her.

When they walked out Daniel looked to her as they walked down the hall. He knew he had to tell Betty how he felt. He just hoped she would believe him. He took her hand in his and stopped her from walking further. She looked at him wondering what he was doing.

He pulled her closer and looked at her eyes "Te quiero, Betty"

Betty smirked "Good job, Daniel."

He smiled, but looked at her "I mean it"

She looked at him unable to articulate any words. She noticed Daniel lean closer to her, his hand lightly treaded up her arm causing her to feel like butterflies were following his hand's path.

She looked to him and then her breath caught when she saw the dashing smile on his face as he looked at her, his beautiful 'magic' eyes shining with... love?

He was so close that now they were nearly touching. Was he going to kiss her? Before he got closer, they heard the nurse call him "Mr. Meade? Your son should be ready to leave soon. He just has to take these pills every four hours so the pain doesn't get too bad"

Daniel had stepped back just an inch, but still not enough to stop Betty's heart from racing. "Thank you." He took the medication and the prescription, running his other hand through his hair. He sighed and looked to Betty, who was looking down nervously, now.

Betty looked up and started to talk just as Daniel started talking. "Daniel-Betty" They both laughed.

Betty smiled "I just...this is hard. Being a parent" she said knowing he would understand what she was going through.

Daniel nodded "I know. I almost died when I saw DJ passed out earlier."

She nodded in understanding. She looked down, tears filling her eyes. "Layla, she...I love her, Daniel" she said trying to control her emotions. Daniel moved forward and took her in his embrace "I know, Betty. She's so adorable. I know she's not my daughter, but when she called me papa, it made my heart lift. I can't even imagine how you must have felt."

Betty nodded against him "She's so cute. I just feel guilty she's calling me mom already. I mean, her real mom passed away just last week, Daniel"

She picked her head up to look at him, "Isn't that awful?" she asked unsure.

Daniel moved his hands to her shoulders and started rubbing them soothingly. Betty felt like she would melt form his touch. "I don't think so. We don't know what her mom said to her before. She's probably just happy she has you."

"But..."

Daniel didn't let her continue her thought. "You are her mom, now, Betty. Even if you're not ready to be that, you're doing a pretty great job of being her friend. She loves you" the look in his eyes was more telling than she needed to hear. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings for Daniel anymore. She had to tell him.

She enveloped him in a tight. "I love _you_ , Daniel" she said in a sure tone. She didn't want him to think she was just saying that in appreciation of his support, or that she was unsure. She wanted him to know that she meant it.

Daniel was caught by surprise at what Betty just voiced. He held her by her arms and pulled away to look at her face "What?" he asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

She bit her lip, but then smiled "I love you. I'm in love with you." She stated not moving her eyes away from his.

Daniel looked at her in surprise "Really? You...you love me? You're IN love with me?" he asked his eyes growing wide with astonishment from her sincere and honest declaration.

She nodded. "I was falling in love with you before I left New York. I just...I thought I could make it stop."

He laughed hearing that. She sounded so sure that she _could_ make it stop. She laughed, too. "It didn't." she said with a tone that declared her silly for thinking she would be able to stop her feelings. "I love you more. You're so...amazing"

He smiled taking her hand in his "You're the amazing one"

She smiled looking at his eyes. "Do you really love me?" she asked, hoping he wasn't just saying that in a friend way. He nodded with a smile "I definitely love you. I'm IN love with you, too, Betty. It just makes sense! I can't stop thinking about you and your smile and how much you make my life better. Every time you look at me my heart would race, your smile makes my heart lift."

She looked at his eyes, hers tearing up. "Thank you" she was amazed Daniel really loved her, too. He hugged her "I'm going to have to take _you_...on a date" he said.

Betty smiled bright. "A date?" she repeated.

"Yes. I'm going to bestow upon you the best date ever." He said with a grin in his voice. Betty giggled pulling back to see his face "bestow upon me? Somebody is using smart words" she said with a grin.

He chuckled "It's DJ. He's been so smart. He looks up a new English word every day. Yesterday's word was 'bestow'."

Betty laughed "Well, that's good. Great idea"

Daniel smirked "That's my son" he said proudly. Betty smiled at the sight of his eyes filled with pride and happiness. "I'm so happy for you Daniel"

Daniel smiled and hugged Betty closer to him. Her warm loving heart soothed his soul.

She hugged him tighter. "Do you think we're ok parents?" she asked.

Daniel grinned "I think we're doing ok."

"I don't know about you, but why don't we all go to the park tomorrow?" he said thinking about them all playing baseball together like he had wanted to before, except now the only difference was his princess Layla.

"Do you think that DJ should be playing yet? He just got stitches." Betty said looking at him.

He smirked. "See, you're a better parent than I am."

Betty shook her head laughing. "We can do this...together"

He nodded with a bright smile "together"


	7. Goofy in Love

**_Layla_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7 – Goofy in Love_**

"Are we able to take DJ home now?" Betty asked, then noticed the immense smile on his face "What?" she asked curiously, her own smile spreading.

"You said are WE taking DJ _home_?" he said with a smirk.

Betty looked down, her face turning reddish. She bit her lip and looked back up at him to see that smile again. She nodded "You're family, Daniel. Even before I uh...realized I was in love with you, I thought of you sort of like my family. I care about you and of course I'd care about DJ."

Daniel smiled and put his arm around her pulling her close to him "That's very sweet of you, Betty. I feel the same about you. You've always been there for me, more than my own family. I love you"

She looked at him beside her, her heart soaring at his declaration of love to her. She lifted her arm around his waist drawing herself against him more, wanting to be close to him always.

Daniel couldn't feel more love than seeing Betty beside him. It felt amazing to tell Betty that he loved her and to hear her tell him that she's been in love with him for some time was amazing. He took her hand in his, her eyes were soft and sweet as she looked at him; she looked so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her.

The door to DJ's room opened and appeared a smiling Layla "Betty!" Layla said with that jovial tone of hers. Betty smiled "Hey sweetie. Is DJ ok?" she asked letting go of Daniel.

She nodded "Yep..." she looked to Daniel with a bright smile "Do you like Betty?" she asked causing Betty's face to redden. "Layla"

"What?" she said honestly. Daniel laughed.

"Daniel is nice and cute and you like him!" she said shamelessly. Betty bit her lip looking to Daniel, letting out a giggle. Daniel laughed picking Layla up. She looked at him with a light smile.

"You think I'm cute, huh?" Daniel asked with a smirk. Layla shook her head blushing "NO!"

"Ya-huh, admit it!" he said teasingly. Betty giggled finding Daniel so...cute. That was a good word.

Layla blushed further and shook her head "Nooo...Betty thinks you're cute."

"You don't think I'm cute?" he asked playfully; Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled looking at him thinking he was so charming.

"Well, your eyes are blue. They look like the blueeee ocean. And I like it when you smile" she said causing DANIEL to blush. Betty smiled watching him. He was way too sweet and she found herself melting at how he and Layla spoke to one another.

"I think _you're_ cute. Will you be my princess?"

"Mm...But, _Betty_ loves you." She came back. Daniel laughed and hugged her "I know, sweetie."

"I love her, too" he said dropping his voice so it sounded like he was telling her a secret.

She pulled back her eyes growing bright "You do? Betty, Daniel said he loves you!" She said happily.

Both Daniel and Betty laughed. Betty brushed back Layla's hair. "Yes, sweetie...uh, he told me" she looked to Daniel with a loving smile.

"Yayyy!" she hugged them both and then wiggled her way out of Daniel's grasp "I'm going to tell DJ!" She said excitedly running back inside the room.

Betty and Daniel laughed shaking their heads, but then looked to each other grinning. Daniel took Betty's hand "Well, looks like the secret is out, can I kiss you, now?"

"Daniel!" she let go of his hand.

"What? I love you, you love me. We should kiss" he said with a smirk. Betty shook her head "Uh...no"

"What?" he asked sounding offended.

"Daniel Meade! Our first kiss is _not_ going to be in a hospital."

He pouted "No fair!"

She giggled shaking her head.

"So, when can I kiss you?" he asked. He made it sound like he would have to wait an eternity. Betty grabbed him by his shirt pulling his face close to hers "When you kiss me it has to be nice" she said, her eyes had a fiery gaze. "Got it?"

He nodded "Gosh, you're bossy!" He noted in observation.

"HEY!" she pouted

Daniel grinned "I like it!"

She shook her head "You're so crazy Daniel" she let go of him and he nearly lost his balance. Betty laughed. He shoved her inside DJ's room. She laughed more.

"Heyyy Papa, you and Betty are together now!" DJ said happily once they were inside.

"Uh... sort of" he responded.

DJ and Betty both looked at him confused. "Not until she lets me kiss her" Daniel said with a wicked smirk. Betty stuck her tongue out at him. "Not happening..." she noticed Daniel's smirk turn to a frown and she giggled "...yet, Daniel. Not yet."

Layla and DJ laughed.

"See Papa, I knew you liked Betty! You always talk of her, and you always look goofy in love with your 'amie'"

"DJ, what?" Daniel's face turned red, whereas Betty giggled at DJ's commentary of his father being 'goofy in love'! She bit her lip looking to him, trying not to smile really big, but it made her happy to know that Daniel talked about her, quite often it seemed.

Layla laughed "Daniel, you're Goofy in love with Betty?"

Betty and DJ laughed while Daniel blushed "What? No...uh...I think DJ meant to say crazy in love." He said glancing at Betty who was smiling at him. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

She felt butterflies from his proximity; she was still in awe that this was all real. "I love you" she said in quiet voice. He wrapped his arms around her "I love you, too, Betty. DJ is right, I'm very goofy in love with you. I probably have been for a really long time."

She looked in his eyes, hers glossy. She was amazed. Daniel really loved her as much as she loved him. It was amazing.

"Oo-la-la, papa, are you going to kiss Betty?" DJ teased. "DJ!"

Layla giggled. "Betty dreamed about kissing Daniel, too!" she told him.

Betty blushed, "Layla!" she felt so embarrassed, especially when Daniel looked to her with his eyebrow raised, smirking at her. "You dreamt about kissing me?" he said taking her hand in his.

Betty shook her head, blushing "No!"

He grinned "Liar! See, we should definitely kiss! Sooner than later would be great! Or else I'll be tempted to relinquish my offer. I promise it will be 'nice'! What do you say?"

Layla and DJ snickered as they watched them. Betty looked to them and felt so happy to see them sitting together the way they were. Layla was sitting next to DJ on his bed with her arm around his neck. They looked like they could be brother and sister. Betty took a glance at Daniel and she felt like they were a little family.

She felt scared to think that though. What if something happened that would...tear her family apart? She felt terrified at the thought of that. And it seemed that Daniel noticed her sudden tenseness "What's wrong? Betty, I was just joking about the kiss thing. I love you. I'll wait however long you need, okay? I was just messing around."

Betty shook her head "No, Daniel. It's...not that. I just...it's nothing. I'm just a little lightheaded. I think I should eat something."

"Ok...well, the nurse said we can take DJ home, just to keep him rested and make sure he has his medicine. So, let's go! You two want to grab some lunch?" Daniel said with a smile walking over to Layla and DJ. Layla hopped off the bed and into Daniel's hug and DJ got up moving into Daniel's embrace as well.

Daniel felt like his heart was full right now, expanding so much it might burst with the love he felt from, not only his son, but his love and her princess.

Betty bit her lip watching them. A smile made its way to her face. Daniel looked to her and smiled "come over here, you!" he said holding his arm out so she would join in the hug. Tears filled her eyes as she approached them, Daniel and Layla both embracing her warmly.

Daniel may have not been 'allowed' to kiss her, but placed a sweet kiss to her temple.

He was very much 'Goofy in love' with Betty; being able to admit that made him realize how much he'd always felt something special for her, and it wasn't simply because they were friends. She was his heart.

His very 'Goofy in love' heart.

* * *

AN: =) Please leave a comment if you can! 3


	8. A Princess, a Knight, Pizza and the Yeti

**_Layla_**

 ** _Hi friends! Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to enjoy! 3 And thanks so much for commenting! 3_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 – A Princess, a Knight, Pizza and the YETI?_**

When Daniel hailed a cab, Betty looked at him in surprise "You don't ride in a town car anymore?"

He smirked "why? You miss it? Do you not love me anymore if I have to take a cab now?"

She rolled her eyes "Very funny, Daniel. You know I'm not like that. I'd love you even if you were rich" she teased.

He laughed "What? What's that supposed to mean, missy?"

She took his hand "I like you so much more without all the money, Daniel. I like you for you."

He smiled "Thanks Betty."

Layla and DJ got in the cab; Daniel held the door open for Betty "Milady"

She smiled "Prince charming"

He grinned as she got in; he felt like his heart was soaring in the sky. It felt so amazing to admit his love for Betty and have her feel what he had been feeling for so long but hadn't known how to express.

When he went around and got in he whispered to the driver where to take them, causing Betty to look at him curiously. He shot her a playful wink. She smiled wondering where he asked the driver to go.

As Layla and DJ were chatting about DJ's 'scar', they came up with a make believe story on how he got the scar because he was a knight fighting a dragon, and a brave princess disguised as a knight saved him from getting hurt from the dragon.

Betty and Daniel shared a look with each other, smiles spreading on their faces. Betty felt her stomach flutter when Daniel 'casually' draped his arm across the seats to place his hand on her shoulder.

Daniel wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around Betty and have her closer to him. Seeing how great Layla and DJ got along and how much he loved Betty, he felt the need to touch her in some way. When she smiled at him, his heart flipped and his own smile brightened.

As Daniel looked to her, Betty was struck by how his eyes reflected his love to her; those magic eyes of his. It gave her butterflies to see him look at her that way, and smile at her the way he was.

She bit her lip and diverted her gaze from Daniel to Layla, trying not to smile, her heart skipping. After a moment of hearing her elaborate on the story, Betty looked at her with a smile and said "Wow Layla, you're so creative."

Layla smiled at her, her smile enhancing the lifting feeling in her heart "Mhm...I love stories! I want to be a sorcerer"

Betty looked at her intrigued "a sorcerer?"

She nodded "Mhm, you know telling stories"

Daniel chuckled "Do you mean story-teller, princess?"

She looked to him with a smile "Yes, that!" she giggled realizing she said the wrong word, causing Daniel and Betty to laugh along with her. DJ shook his head. "Non, Layla, tu est un sorcier. Un sorcier brings magic. When you tell stories, they bring magic" he rationalized.

Her eyes grew bright "Really? I love magic!"

He laughed and nodded. Daniel smiled and said "You know, Layla, your mo-, uh... Betty is a pretty great story-teller, too."

Layla's eyes grew bright looking to Betty "You're a sorcerer, too?"

Betty giggled and nodded "I suppose. I don't know if I'm as great as Daniel thinks I am, but yes, I love writing stories"

Layla hugged her "I love you, Betty!" Betty felt her heart lift at hearing her say that to her so much. She loved her just as much.

Daniel glanced to Betty shooting her a bright smile, a blush forming, their shared agreement that they felt like a family reflected in their eyes.

When they reached a small pizza place a little later; DJ and Layla both smiled excitedly. "Pizza yayy!" Layla cheered.

Betty looked to Daniel in wonder. As he took her hand in his and walked with her to the pizzeria, he smirked "Do you know why I brought us here?"

She bit her lip, glancing to him, her eyes shining wondering if it had anything to do with their 'all night date' years ago. "I don't know. Should I?"

He nodded with a smile "you do know, Betty. I'm sure whatever I felt that night, you felt, too"

Seeing the look in his eyes, she nodded, her eyes glossy. He picked up their joined hands and placed a quick kiss glancing at her with a smile, resulting in her cheeks to turn rosy and a smile to cross her face.

When they found a small table, Layla picked up the menu and said "I love pizza!"

"Me too" Daniel and Betty both said as they sat down, catching each other's gaze, smiling.

"Ey Layla, did you know that pizza was made for a king." DJ said getting her attention.

Layla's eyes lit up "A king?" she asked, her excitement evident in her voice. Daniel and Betty both smiled looking to each other.

DJ nodded "oui, the king of Italy wanted his chef to make a dish to signify all of Italy."

"Woww" Layla responded in astonishment. "The chef looked at the flag of Italy and saw the colors. Do you know the colors?" he asked looking to her.

"Mm...I think green, red and...white?"

"Oui...the chef wanted to use those colors. The sauce was red, the dough and cheese was white and basil was green"

"Woww... that's awesome! I LOVE Pizza!" she said happily. Betty laughed running her hand through Layla's hair.

DJ smiled and looked to Daniel and shot him a wink. Daniel pulled his arm around him "Good job with that"

"It's true, papa. I learned that"

Daniel grinned, nodding in understanding.

As their lovable kids chatted away about Italy and pizza, and after they ordered their pizza, Daniel looked to Betty getting this lifting feeling in his heart as she watched DJ and Layla talk. The shine in her eyes and the loving smile on her face as she listened to them talk to each other made his heart race. She must have felt him watching her, because she smiled wider, a blush coloring her face, before her eyes met his.

He grinned finding her more than charming. He looked to Layla and said "Do you want to know something else special about pizza, Layla?"

She nodded in excitement. He glanced at Betty, a smile sweeping his face, seeing her own curious smile surface. He looked back to Layla "Pizza is special to me, because the first time Betty and me became real friends was this one night where we ran out of a French restaurant because Betty didn't like snails and there were tons of paparazzi chasing after us."

Betty smiled as Daniel told his story, a lifting feeling in her that that night was special to him like it had always been to her.

Layla's eyes were big in curiosity "Parazi chased you? Are they monsters?"

DJ and Daniel laughed, while Betty giggled nodding "Yes, Layla, they are definitely monsters. They're called paparazzi. They are camera people and reporters who would do anything, even chase someone, to get a picture or story for news that's not really news."

"Did they catch you and Daniel?" Layla asked, her eyes wide.

Daniel shook his head "no, we were able to have my car drive around pretending we were in there while Betty and I sneaked away."

DJ and Layla listened.

"When we were able to get away from them we were hungry and I took Betty to a pizza place where we had to sing karaoke"

"Karokee?"

Betty giggled, "Karaoke is where you sing songs in front of people for fun."

Daniel nodded "I really didn't want to sing, but your – Betty dragged me up on that stage and we sang a song together."

Betty watched him, her heart racing, reliving that night from his story-telling, a smile crossing her face. Daniel's eyes met hers "I really did have fun. Betty is very fun to spend time with." He looked at her with a smile. "We spent the whole night together. We had pizza, we crashed a wedding together and had this delicious cake, we walked along the Brooklyn bridge, and talked, she looked...beautiful."

Layla and DJ listened with smiles on their faces.

"Betty is pretty" Layla commented causing Betty to smile and Daniel to nod in agreement "yah, and that night she looked really beautiful."

Betty bit her lip, looking at him in admiration, surprised that he thought that.

He smiled, seeing the surprising glint in her eyes. "The city looked like magic"

Layla's eyes grew bright "There was magic?"

Daniel nodded. "Betty called it a blizzard, but it definitely felt like magic, where the lights of the city were twinkling and it looked calm and beautiful. And Betty's eyes looking like they were sparkling."

Betty felt like her heart was suspended in her chest. She had no idea that Daniel felt even a little of what she felt that night. That night had always felt magical and special to _her_. To know Daniel felt that too, it made her heart lift.

DJ shook his head "You didn't kiss Betty this night, aussi, Papa?"

Betty giggled, and shook her head "No, he definitely didn't"

DJ rolled his eyes "You suck!"

Daniel looked at him in surprise "Hey! What? Why do I suck?" Betty and Layla laughed.

DJ shook his head again "Betty, did you like my dad this night?"

Betty bit her lip, blushing "Um...uh, well, I..."

Daniel grinned "Did you?"

She blushed brighter but nodded "A little. You were really amazing that night. And you told me I was better than a model. You made me feel...special. "

He nodded with a smile "You are. And you're definitely still better than a model."

DJ rolled his eyes "see Papa! And you didn't give Betty a kiss!" he exclaimed seeming annoyed at his papa's lack of game.

Daniel sighed "I know, okay! I'm a big dummy! I really am goofy in love with you Betty! I definitely should have kissed you that night! I never even realized how much I've always liked you and felt something special for you. I would do more than swim across the east river in January for you."

Betty looked at him in surprise, her eyes shining with tears "Really?"

He nodded with a smile "I love you, Betty."

She wiped her cheek and nodded "I love you, too" she got up from around her side of the table and came over to Daniel and placed a kiss to his cheek, feeling a little shy to actually kiss him in front of the kids, although she really wanted to.

The smile that swept his face was so bright, she blushed. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss, and then wrapped his arms around her. "You're so beautiful" he whispered to her as he held her close, his low voice giving her butterflies and making her melt into his hug.

When Betty got back to her seat, she blushed as DJ and Layla were watching her and Daniel with smiles on their faces.

Thank goodness Daniel was able to distract them from teasing them, which she was positive they would have done. "So what are your plans today?"

She smiled looking to Layla "signing my dear Layla up for school"

Layla looked to her with a bright smile "I love school. I want to learn everything" she said causing Daniel and Betty to laugh. "I don't like school" DJ admitted

Layla looked to him "Why?"

"It's boring. I like being with my papa more" he said avoiding looking to his father or else he would get embarrassed. Daniel grinned "I love you DJ, and I love being with you, too, but you're not getting out of school."

He sighed "I know" Daniel wrapped his arm around DJ's shoulder pulling him closer to him. "Besides you get to make new friends, and...girl-friends?" He said with his eyebrow raised.

DJ's face turned crimson "girls are stupid, papa"

Daniel and Betty shared a look, before Daniel said "Is that why you don't like school? Is there a girl you like?"

DJ snuck a shy glance at Daniel, but nodded and looked back down. Daniel chuckled "Does she not like you?"

DJ's eyes grew wide "Papa!" he said in frustration.

"What? I don't know. What's wrong, then? Tell me" Daniel said in defense.

"Does this mystery girl have a name, DJ?" Betty asked

He nodded "Arianna" he said softly "She's from Italy."

"Wow Italian girl and French boy; that's a passionate combination" Betty said with a smirk looking to Daniel whose face turned with worry. She giggled at the look on his face. "So, what's the problem, DJ?"

He sighed "She has a stupid boyfriend." After he said that he slammed his fist against the table and fumed "Il est un idiot! Il est stupide! Je ne l'aime pas! Je tiens à le frapper!" he said getting more upset by the second. Their eyes all went wide in surprise at his outburst.

"Whoa, whoa there, buddy!" Daniel said trying to calm him down.

Betty bit her lip and Layla giggled seeing how worked up DJ was getting.

"Can you speak in English, please? I have no idea what you said." Daniel said looking to his son surprised at his little French outburst.

Betty laughed "can't you take a hint, Daniel? DJ doesn't like him!" She said with the same heat that DJ inflicted in his rant.

DJ smirked slightly, but looked to Daniel. "I want to punch him! He says bad things about Arianna."

Daniel looked surprise "Like what?"

DJ frowned "he tells his friends she is stupid and boring because she doesn't go to parties, and he only likes her because she is pretty. Arianna est jolie and smart et amiable et charmant et that guy est stupide! "

Betty smiled seeing how enamored DJ seemed to be with this girl. "Aww DJ, you're such a gentleman. Why don't you tell Arianna that you're better than her boyfriend? And tell her you will give her flowers and say all those nice things to her." Betty suggested to him. DJ nodded at the idea.

"DJ, tell her she's a princess; and you are her knight" Layla added.

DJ smiled at Layla and nodded "Oui"

Betty and Daniel smiled looking to each other.

Layla's eyes got bright "DJ! Invite her to my birthday!"

DJ's eyes lit up "Oui! Bon idea, Layla"

Layla looked confused; Betty looked to her and told her "he said that was a good idea, Layla"

Layla nodded "Oh" she giggled. Daniel and Betty smiled looking to each other. Daniel put his arm around DJ again "That guy sounds like a jerk. You just lay the Meade charm on her."

"Don't listen to your dad, DJ. Listen to the girls at the table!" Betty said teasingly.

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?"

"Did you?" she said playfully. Layla and DJ laughed.

"You'll pay for that!" Daniel shot back with a wicked smirk. Betty bit her lip, looking at his eyes flirtingly. The pizza arrived to their table and Layla and DJ became excited to finally eat. As Layla was about to touch the hot pizza Betty said "Be careful, honey, it's hot"

Layla stopped her hands still holding them up as if she froze. Betty, Daniel and DJ laughed.

Layla giggled "I'm stuck" she said playing. Betty slipped her arms around Layla hugging her and said "You're stuck to me, now"

Layla laughed, such a heartwarming laugh, and hugged Betty's arm "I love you, Betty"

Betty moved back to look at her "I love you, too, Layla"

After a minute for the pizza to cool down, they began eating happily. DJ looked at Betty and said "Bet-ty, are you still going to work with papa?"

Betty shrugged, whereas Daniel clarified "I don't work at MODE anymore, though, Betty. I work at Player."

Betty nodded "I know, Daniel"

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded "Uh...I had spoken to your mother while I was on my trip. And she told me. She also told me there was this program called YETI. I think I want to do that"

"Oh," he nodded "I've heard about that. That'd be great!"

"Betty?" Layla placed her hand on Betty's arm. "Yes, honey?"

"What's the YETI?" she asked in curiosity. Betty smiled finding her eagerness to learn everything cute. Daniel laughed, "Layla, the Yeti is a legend of this monster that lives in the mountains where there's lots of snow. He is called the Yeti"

"He's a monster? Is he nice?" she asked.

Daniel shrugged "I don't know, sweetheart, maybe. I bet if he met you he'd be nice to you" he said with a smile. She smiled brightly "yay, we can be friends"

Daniel nodded. Betty shook her head at Daniel; she looked to Layla and said "but the YETI that we were talking about Layla is this school that teaches you to make a magazine and be an editor, which is like a writer but for magazines"

"Ohhh...you want to do that?" she asked in wonder. Betty nodded looking at her sweet face.

"Can I help?" Layla asked.

Betty ran her hand through her hair "I don't know. Maybe. We'll see, okay?"

Layla nodded and picked up her pizza again taking a bite. Betty watched her with a smile finding her so cute. She again noticed Daniel watching her and looked to him with a smile. He smiled back at her which made butterflies course through her body. She still couldn't believe that Daniel said he loved her, and that he'd felt something for her after all that time.

As she looked at Daniel, and looked to DJ and Layla, she felt butterflies. She loved that they were like a family.


	9. I Bid You a Kiss

**_Layla_**

 ** _Hi friends! Here is the next chapter! I'll try my best to get the next one up some time this week! =) It is mostly written! =)_**

 ** _For entertainment only! :P_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9 – I Bid You a Kiss_**

When they had finished their lunch, and walked out of the pizzeria, Betty looked at Daniel "So, I guess this is where we part ways for the day?"

He looked confused "What? Why?"

She fought back a smile "Well, I have to get Layla registered for school and you should take DJ home to get some rest."

"We could go with you. What do you say DJ? Would you want to hang with Betty and Layla for a while longer?"

Betty bit her lip as DJ smirked and responded, clearly trying not to laugh at his father. "Oui papa. Don't worry Betty. I'm feeling fine. "

She nodded "If you're ok, then, I guess its ok. We love your company, right Layla?"

She nodded "Uh-huh! I love DJ!"

He smiled at Layla and gave her a quick hug. "Oui, I like Layla aussi!"

After a moment, he grinned and patted his father on the back as he said "besides je connais Papa can't live without you! Il est fou d'amour avec toi, Betty, eh papa?" he shot him a wink.

"What? Nu-uh! I mean, what did you call me? Did you say I was an idiot? Amour is love right? I mean, of course I love you Betty, but I- I can uh...I mean, DJ's just... uh...I'm not, I just really wanted to be with you longer and uh, I mean, what DJ said is silly!" he was at a loss for words, resulting in DJ's chuckles "Tu vois, Betty? He can't even speak English!"

Layla and Betty laughed along with him, especially since Betty understood what DJ had said in French.

"Hey! Cut it out, will you?! That's no fair! You know I suck at French!" Daniel stated in annoyance. "and well the English was just a slip up."

Betty bit her lip as she stepped in front of him. "You are very cute, Daniel."

He smiled "I think you are cuter!"

DJ whispered something to Layla causing her to giggle. Betty and Daniel looked at them wondering what they were whispering about "What's with the secrecy? Out with it!" Daniel said wanting to know whether or not they were making fun of him again.

DJ snickered, whereas Layla laughed and said "We made a bet!"

Betty looked at her intrigued "You made a bet? About what? Do you even know what a bet is?"

Layla nodded "Uh-huh!"

Betty and Daniel looked at them expectantly. "well, what was the bet?" Daniel asked impatiently.

Layla snickered and DJ grinned "I bet Layla that it will take you three more years before you kiss Betty!" he said causing not only Layla to laugh, but Betty as well.

Daniel glared at him "hah-hah, very funny!"

Betty giggled taking a glance at him, who rolled his eyes shoving her shoulder. "You, missy, are gonna get it!"

She snickered; "Betty, cut it out!" Daniel stated in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but that's really funny! I love you" she wrapped her arms around him in a hug causing him to inevitably smile and hug her back. "Why are you so cute?" he whispered to her.

"You are" she whispered back.

"We should get going now" he said quietly as he pulled away. She nodded as she looked at him. After a moment, she looked to the kids and saw that they were watching them with grins on their faces. She blushed "Uh, let's get going, shall we?"

When they got in a cab, DJ and Layla both wanted to sit by the window, leaving Daniel and Betty to sit in the middle next to each other. She felt butterflies with Daniel sitting so close to her. She still found it incredible that Daniel actually felt about her what she felt for him. She looked to him and he was already looking at her. She blushed, and when he smiled she felt her heart skip a little. "So..."

He smirked "So?"

She rolled her eyes, because he could be quite annoying sometimes, especially when thought he was irresistible. "You don't ride in a town car anymore?"

He shrugged "Nah, Mode is a much more valuable magazine for Meade, and unfortunately, working at Player there was a drastic pay cut, even despite being the editor in chief."

She nodded in understanding "How has that been?"

He shrugged "It's ok. It took me a while to get past my sister sabotaging me and basically conspiring with the devil against me, but I'm trying to let go of that. I have DJ and that is all that matters"

She smiled when DJ looked to Daniel with a smile before he looked back out the window. "I'm glad you have DJ, too"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around his son "Yah, he's not too bad!" he teased. DJ rolled his eyes at his papa.

She smiled "Do you miss Mode?"

He paused for a few moments and then nodded "Honestly, a little, and I don't think it really has to do with it being a better magazine to work at. When I first got stuck with Player I would sneak a copy of the Book and make notes and edits, I thought that I missed that, and in a way I did a little, but that wasn't really what I missed about it."

"What then?"

He smiled "Mostly I just missed working with you"

She smiled blushing "Really?"

He nodded "Betty, I wanted nothing to do with Mode when it was handed to me. While, yes, I kind of grew to love working there, I think that all had to do with you being there, being on my team."

She bit her lip, as he continued "You've always been my biggest supporter, Betty. Every day I'd get inspired walking into Mode because I knew that you were there, on my side, with your smile lighting its way into my heart."

"I missed you" she said, her eyes glossy. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I missed _you_."

Within half an hour they made it to Layla's potential new school. It was closer to Betty's home in Queens. They had signed Layla up for 1st grade and she was excited to discover that she could start school on Monday.

After they were done, they went back to the Suarez house, Mr. Suarez kindly inviting them for an early dinner. At first Daniel started to say no, but Betty took his hand in hers and said "Please stay"

A smile swept his face "How could I possibly say no to you"

She smiled at him and he was compelled to kiss her, however he promised Betty that he would make their kiss special and he was adamant on making that happen, no matter how insanely torturous it was for him, especially when she was looking so stunning and that smile of hers tempting him.

During dinner they all had a blast getting to know Layla and how genuinely happy she was to have them as her family. She was so sweet and really was a good 'sorcerer'; her mind was creative and curious leading her to some great story-telling.

Betty would frequently remember how Daniel told her that she and Layla matched and she felt that was quite true. If she was to ever have a daughter she imagined she would be just as Layla was; it made loving her so easy.

They were also happy that DJ was well and seemed to bounce back quickly from earlier this morning. Throughout the duration of dinner she saw how Daniel and DJ joked easily back and forth and how close they had gotten since she left on her trip. She was so glad that Daniel had DJ; she could see how much that had positively affected his life.

As she watched him speak, she couldn't stop her smile from surfacing. Several times she didn't even realize she was being completely mesmerized by him until she would catch the gaze of her sister, nephew or father, giving her knowing looks or smiles, causing her to blush in embarrassment that her love for Daniel was so transparent.

At one point as Daniel was saying something that caused her family to laugh, he placed his hand on her knee underneath the table causing her heart to beat frantically at the small gesture of affection. She placed her hand on top of his, resulting in a quick glance from him, a smile on his face. She loved him so much.

She was in a dream, having Daniel love her back. Of course, Claire had been right about Daniel's feelings running deeper than work companionship and even friendship. She only disregarded that silly notion because she thought Daniel would never look at her as anything more than that.

Daniel was truly having a difficult time not taking Betty in his arms and kissing her in front of everyone during this dinner. She was being so freaking adorable. He could see her watching him, that smile of hers melting his heart. He couldn't believe he went so long denying how much Betty meant to him.

Ever since that day he met her after crashing into the glass door of the conference room, she had filled his life with something special. She gave him a sense of purpose. She was the reason he did anything good. He grew to love seeing her smile, especially when he did something that would warrant that smile.

She made his life better and he was so glad that he discovered this special love with her. He couldn't imagine his life without Betty. If she had been on her trip any longer than the month, he was sure he would have gone after her and dragged her back. He felt happy that she was the love he'd always been searching for.

When dinner was over and everyone retreated to the living room, for tea, coffee and cake, Betty and Daniel decided to sit outside for some time, Betty needing the moment of silence, and Daniel unable to be away from her for two seconds.

When they sat down, Betty rested her head against his shoulder. He smiled and did the same to her. They sat for several minutes watching the sky. It was just past sunset, so the sky had this warm purple glow, a few stars faintly glittering the sky. He felt so calm being with Betty like this. After a moment he nudged her and said "What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged "Nothing"

"Liar!"

She giggled "Really! I just feel happy with you"

He picked his head up and looked at her. The way her eyes lifted to look at him, took his breath away. "Why are you so insanely beautiful?"

She blushed and that was a real cincher to his heart "Feel my heart! You are driving me to madness!" he said as he took her hand in his and placed it over his chest. She looked at him in admiration, able to feel his heart beating quite fast.

He lifted his hands to her face and slid her glasses off "You have such beautiful eyes, Betty. Every time you look at me, I feel like you can see what's in my heart" Seeing this shining loving look in her eyes and how beautiful she was mesmerized him and before he could stop himself he was leaning in for a kiss.

As their lips almost touched, the front door opened "oh-la-la, did you finally kiss Betty?"

Daniel sighed; Betty looked down feeling butterflies since Daniel almost did kiss her. "DJ, I'm gonna hit you, kid! I would have if you didn't interrupt us."

DJ snickered "Sorry papa" he laughed more. Betty bit her lip, blushing, whereas Daniel looked frustrated. She giggled and hugged him "hmhm, I love you so much, Daniel."

He sighed and hugged her "Yah, I love you, too"

She leaned closer and whispered "I promise you'll get your kiss" her voice gave him tingles. As she pulled away, her eyes were locked on his and she gave him a sweet smile. He nodded with a grin.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! =) Thanks for reading!


	10. Falling in Love

**_Chapter 10 – Falling in Love_**

Seeing those spell-binding blue eyes of his managed to put her under this wonderful spell, she felt herself being drawn closer and closer to him until his lips met hers and everything around her vanished; all she felt was how heart-lifting his kiss was, his arms wrapping around her midsection and how amazing he smelled.

"hmm..."

"Betty?"

"Hm?"

"Betty, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and when she saw Layla looking at her with a smile, she realized she had been dreaming about kissing Daniel. AGAIN! "Hi?" she sat up running her hand through Layla's hair.

Layla giggled "Hi"

Betty felt her cheeks warm as her new companion gave her this look like she knew what she was dreaming about. "What?"

Layla laughed more "You were dreaming about Daniel again?"

Betty blushed brightly, and picked up her pillow to cover her face causing Layla to giggle even more. "Bettyy! I think Daniel must be dreaming about you, too!" she teased, pulling down the pillow covering her face.

Betty bit her lip; feeling a little embarrassed "You can't tell anyone!"

She nodded

"Promise?"

She nodded again "I promise!"

Betty smiled and hugged her tightly "I just love him."

Layla smiled at her as she pulled away "He is nice! You should marry him"

Betty blushed "If he asked me I'd-never mind!" she shook her head, blushing even brighter; feeling flustered just thinking about her and Daniel possibly being married. She felt butterflies and her heart started racing.

"I'm going to get you some things for school today, how would you like that?" she asked hoping Layla would forget what they were talking about, or at least have pity on her and take the distraction.

Layla nodded with a smile "Yes! Can I get a new notebook?"

Betty nodded "Of course! Especially, since you like to write stories like me!" She grinned resulting in an even brighter grin from Layla "Yah! I love you! I want to be like you, Betty!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you are awesome!" Layla hugged her and she felt her heart melt. She loved this girl so much, she couldn't even fathom it.

Betty hugged her tighter "Thank you" her voice softer, feeling awed by how much this little girl seemed to love her, almost for no reason. "You are awesome, too"

"Let's get dressed and have breakfast"

Layla nodded and hopped off the bed going over to the drawer that had her clothes.

Betty wondered about getting that apartment that she had been looking at a couple of weeks ago. When she left home she intended on coming back and getting her own place, however now with Layla, she wasn't so sure she could, especially if she intended on joining the YETI program.

She knew her Papi was fine with her staying, however. In fact, he seemed more excited with the addition of Layla. She knew they couldn't stay here forever, though. Layla deserved her own room and space.

After they got dressed, Betty helped Layla put a pretty red bow in her hair. When they got downstairs, everyone was sitting around the table eating. Hilda saw them and said "Aw, you two are so cute together! I love that you match!" she commented on the fact that they were both wearing jeans and had similar black t-shirts.

"Betty is my best friend!" Layla said causing Betty's heart to flutter at how sweet she was, her eyes welling up with tears.

Betty looked to Layla and pulled her close to her, giving her a side hug, finding it adorable and so sweet how she wanted to match her all the time. She was definitely a cutie, and Betty found she quite liked matching her as well.

After Betty and Layla went shopping for school supplies, they went back home to spend time with her family. The more Betty spent time with Layla the more comfortable she felt about her situation, and hoped that things would remain that way, at least until Layla was a teenager, when she knew Layla might be ... well, a teenager.

She couldn't believe how much she missed Daniel, she wished she was with Daniel and DJ but knew that DJ needed his rest, and Daniel had mentioned last night that DJ was spending the weekend with Claire. Betty had found great comfort in Mrs. Meade and her advice. If it wasn't for her, Betty wasn't sure she could even do this whole spontaneous adoption thing. Betty hoped she could see her soon, so she can personally thank her for her help.

Betty looked to Layla who was sitting next to her papi as he was watching his telenovelas. It was a terribly cute sight, especially since Layla was nearly falling asleep with a pile of books around her.

When they had gotten school supplies, Layla told her she wanted to study so she could be smart. The fact that she was not even six yet, made her excitement for learning even more remarkable.

Even though Layla wasn't her daughter, Betty felt like she was fairly close to how her daughter might be. Layla loved books and reading, and story-telling, that was obvious from the imaginative stories she told. And Betty was falling in love with her new daughter more and more each minute they spent together.

When Daniel woke up this morning, his first thought was of Betty and how amazing she made him feel.

He missed her already and it was only a night after her being back. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He knew he might not be able to see her today, since he was taking DJ to his Grandma Claire's for the weekend, and also hoped to get a few birthday presents with him for Layla on the way.

He found it great that DJ and Layla seemed to get along so well, especially considering how in love with Betty he was.

After he and DJ spent the morning playing videogames, DJ went to the kitchen, Daniel sat back and put on the TV; as Daniel flipped through the channels on the TV, he felt his mind drifting frequently, thinking about Betty and how much he realized he adored her.

He wanted more than anything to hug her. He still found it so surreal how easily they seemed to get together. It seemed so natural for them to go from friendship to...more.

She was very easily the woman he knew he could spend his life with.

As Daniel looked to DJ in the kitchen, he smiled thinking how amazing it was that he had a son and how much he loved him. And now Betty had a daughter. It was crazy. It seemed to be an odd twist of fate how these two kids found their way into their lives. He felt happy though, because Layla was adorable and sweet and he _loved_ DJ. He was a great kid, really.

He didn't know what he would do if something had happened to DJ. It would break his heart. He was so glad that he was ok. Daniel had wanted to help him make food, but DJ insisted that he was strong and could do it himself. Daniel felt proud of him.

He wanted to give that kid a hug. He rarely got hugs from his father as a kid, so whenever he got the chance to hug DJ he did so happily.

As Daniel was getting up, his foot accidently got caught in one of the straps from DJ's backpack, and tripped. He threw the bag up and caught it, but a few papers fell out. He picked them up and saw the top one was of a test he took in his science class and it had a red F circled at the top. He folded the test and slipped it in his back pocket. He casually walked over to the kitchen where DJ was making a few sandwiches to pack with him when he went to his grandmother's house.

Daniel stood by him watching him spread the peanut butter on the bread smoothly. DJ glanced at him, wondering why he was just standing there, but focused his attention back to the sandwich. Daniel placed his arm around DJ pulling him close to him. DJ looked up at him "what Papa?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

DJ looked at him strangely "what?"

"How are your classes?"

DJ shrugged "good, I have A's."

"Really?"

DJ nodded "Oui"

"In every class?"

DJ nodded again "Oui, papa"

"Then, can you explain this" he took the test from his pocket and placed it on the counter. DJ looked at it and let out a defeated sigh "Papa"

Daniel just looked at him waiting for that explanation. "Why did you get an F? Do you need study help?"

DJ shook his head "Arianna is in my class. I sit next to her. I...I don't listen in class" he admitted

Daniel looked at his son with a smirk "because you spend the whole class staring at her?"

"Nooo" DJ's face turned crimson. Daniel grinned "liar"

DJ punched his arm "Papaa"

"DJ!" Daniel laughed pulling his son in a hug. "Look, I'm all for you winning this girl, but try not to fail your classes. You're taking your books with you and studying at Grandma's house, ok?"

DJ let out a sigh "Ok"

"I love you, kid." Daniel ruffled his hair. DJ pushed his hand making Daniel laugh.

"Did you hear me?" he said pushing DJ. DJ laughed and pushed Daniel, but hugged him "I love you, papa"

Daniel wrapped his arms around his son never getting tired of hearing those words. "How am I so lucky that you're my son" he said in a low voice. DJ hugged him tighter. "Merci papa" he pulled back looking at his dad "I will study and make you happy"

Daniel put his arm around DJ "You already make me happy, buddy. I was just worried. I'm not that smart, but if you needed help, I want you to know you can always talk to me"

DJ nodded in understanding "ok"

"I'm really proud of you."

DJ looked at him with a smile. Daniel grinned "I'm sure that Arianna will realize how awesome you are"

DJ's face reddened again, but said "I hope so. I like her a lot, papa."

Daniel smiled "ya?"

DJ nodded "Oui. Elle est tres jolie, and smart, and her eyes look like jewels"

Daniel grinned hearing his son "Did you tell her all that?"

DJ shook his head "no"

"You should. You'd get any girl if you tell her that. Make sure you tell her in French, too."

DJ laughed.

"I'm serious. I told Betty I love her in Spanish" Daniel said with a grin.

DJ smiled "You love Betty, papa?"

Daniel nodded letting out a sigh "Yeah. Man, I can't believe I've gone this long without...figuring it out"

DJ laughed and said "You both have kids now"

Daniel grinned with a nod "I know. It's crazy. But I love you, DJ" Daniel hugged him again tightly. "Come on, let's get going. We still have to get Layla a present for her birthday before I take you to Grandma's, alright."

DJ nodded packing his sandwiches that he made and grabbed his books and backpack.

By the time Daniel was on his way back home it was rather late, since he and DJ took a lot longer to get presents for Layla because they ended up at a jewelry store picking out presents for their girls. Like father like son, Daniel thought as he paid for DJ's gift for Arianna.

He couldn't wait to give Betty her present. As the jeweler gave him his wrapped in a gift box and in another nice gift bag, DJ nudged his father and said "Papa, is that all you are getting Betty?"

Daniel looked at him in confusion "What? You don't think she will like it? I think it's pretty. I'm still getting her another gift with Layla."

DJ smirked "Oui, papa, but what about un ring de engagement!"

Daniel looked at him in surprise "Uh, what? Engagement ring? Isn't it too soon? I thought about, but we're not really, we're, do you think? I mean- we haven't even, what about- do you think she-I mean, I do really-I don't know if-"

DJ snapped him out of his rambling by bursting into laughter. "Haha, wow Papa!" he laughed more and then said "I think vous êtes... how you say ... whipped!" he chuckled

Daniel glared at him in annoyance "Will you cut it out! And here I thought we were bonding; now you go ahead and make fun of me? What about you? Mr. 'she has beautiful eyes like jewels', blah, blah, blah You're just as bad as I am, kid! Arianna this, Arianna that! You're the one whose whipped!"

DJ laughed, nodding "Oui, papa, vous avez raison, je suis 'whipped' aussi !" he laughed in agreement.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Little joker" he smirked, pulling DJ closer to him "We really are 'whipped', huh?"

DJ looked at him and nodded, fighting back a smile, "Oui, very much"

Daniel ginned "I guess when we fall in love we fall pretty hard, huh?"

DJ nodded with a smile "Oui, spécialement you et Betty!"

Daniel nodded with a smile "Oui, votre papa est très amoureux.

Betty was having such a great day with her family, especially with Layla being part of it. She was now playing the dance game she loved with Layla, Justin and Hilda, while her Papi was enjoying watching them play and have fun together.

Layla and Betty were matched beside one another. Betty was surprised at how good Layla was. She was kind of kicking her butt! No one had ever really beaten her in this game. Justin came close, but she always won. In the last 10 seconds, Betty missed a few and when the song was over, Layla won.

"yay!" Layla jumped up "I won, Betty"

"Yayy Layla!" Hilda cheered. Betty hugged Layla "Layla, you know no one has ever beaten me before"

Layla looked down "Sorry"

Betty placed her hand to her face "Don't be sorry, honey. I'm happy you won." she hugged her. Layla wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, Betty."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Layla came over to Ignacio who was sitting in his chair watching them dance and play. "Can you play, Papi?" she asked, causing Betty and Hilda to smile, seeing she picked up on how they call their father Papi.

Ignacio shook his head "I'm too old to play that game, mi Amor, but I'm not too old to dance with you" he said as he stood up, lifting her up and spinning around with her. Betty was sitting next to Justin on the couch watching her Papi dance with Layla. She was just happy that little girl had so many people who loved her.

When her Papi stopped spinning, Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "te kyero" she said.

"Te quiero mi amor" he hugged her tight. Betty looked to her father who smiled at her, but then her phone beeped. When she took it out of her pocket she saw that it was a text from Daniel.

She smiled opening it, but a look of worry spread across her face as she read

 _I need you._


	11. I Need You

**_Layla_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! 3 =)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11 – I Need You_**

As soon as Betty saw the text from Daniel, she quickly got up going into the kitchen and dialed his number. When he answered, his voice sent butterflies through her. "Hey Betty"

"Daniel, are you ok?"

"Yes, I uh...look, can you come over?"

"Is DJ okay?" she asked worriedly

"DJ is fine. It's me. I...I'm nervous Betty. I just got my mail and saw that I got the test results for DJ."

"Oh...you scared me. I thought something happened to you" she said in a soft voice.

"No, I'm sorry, Betty. I just...I'm really scared to open it by myself. I know it's silly, but do you think you can come over?"

She nodded "Of course, Daniel. I'll be on my way."

"Thanks Betty."

When she thought he was going to hang up she stopped him. "Daniel!"

"Ya?"

"I love you" she said feeling her heart race as she said those words. She never really thought she would tell him. It felt amazing to be able to tell him that she loved him.

"I love you, too, Betty."

When he returned those words, she felt tears fill her eyes.

She said "bye" and hung up walking back into the room. Just as she was about to sneak out of the house, Layla sees her "Are you leaving?" she says as she comes up. Her family looked to her as well wondering where she was going.

"I'm just going out for a little bit. Daniel needs me"

"Oh, can I come?" Layla asked

"I'm sorry, honey, but Daniel has to talk to me about something important. I'll be back, ok. I'll give him a big hug from you"

Layla nodded with a smile "ok"

Betty hugged her and placed a kiss to her cheek. She looked to her father, and he could see that she wanted to talk to him. He walked over and stepped outside with Betty. "Papi, Daniel just got the results from DJ's blood test. He's scared to open it"

Her father pulled her close and placed a kiss to her forehead "te quiero, mija"

"I love you, Papi. I'll call you when I leave"

He nodded

When Betty made it to Daniel's place, she knocked on the door, feeling nervous on his behalf. It was as if she could feel his anxiousness. When the door opened and she saw him, a smile spread across his face. "I'm so glad you're here" he said gratefully.

"Of course, Daniel" she walked inside. When he closed the door, he looked nervous, but still managed to smile at her.

She looked at him with a smile, "Daniel, I'm here for you. No matter what"

He let out a nervous breath and walked over to her.

She looked at him anxiously "Where's the letter?"

He nodded to the table. She looked from the letter to him and said "Do you want me to open it?"

He shrugged, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he nodded "please"

She nodded "Of course" she picked up the letter and sat down on the couch feeling anxious. As she tore open the flap of the envelope, Daniel paced nervously near her.

She took a deep breath, saying a quick prayer and pulled out the results. When she opened it, she carefully scanned the contents. When her eyes lifted to him, she bit her lip. He looked at her, and she didn't have to say anything. His eyes got blurry. She held out the test to him, her own eyes filled to the brim.

Seeing the look in his eyes as he read the results crushed her. All the sudden, he ripped the test, and in his anger picked up an empty soda bottle that was sitting on the table and tossed it against the door causing it to break.

"I'm sorry" she said wondering how the test could be negative.

Daniel looked to her, his eyes full; she looked at him with wet eyes "Daniel... come here." she called him over calmly, although she could feel his hurt and pain.

Daniel's eyes filled and he only took one step forward; Betty approached him slowly, and took him in her arms. Daniel didn't move for a few moments, but then his arms came up around Betty hugging her close to him.

"Betty, I...I don't understand, how's he not my son?" his voice is cracking and thick.

She shook her head "I don't know, Daniel. Do you think there could be a mix up with the test?"

Daniel shrugged "I...I don't know. He looks like me, Betty."

Betty looks at his face "He does" she nodded.

"And what about his mom's letter to me? It doesn't make sense"

She nodded in agreement.

"He has to be my son" he said feeling confused and helpless.

Betty took Daniel's hand and led him to the couch. When they were seated she placed her hand on his knee "Daniel, do you remember what you told me last night?"

He shrugged, feeling sad and confused.

Betty rubbed his knee warmly, "Even if you're not DJ's biological father, you're his dad, now. You don't need a test to make him your family."

Daniel nodded, but spoke "but Betty, they will take him away from me if he's not my actual son. His grandparents are fighting me for him. And..." Daniel dropped his face in his hands "I don't want to lose him, Betty. I love him." Daniel's voice is so soft and broken, she feels her heart constrict.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll help you. We'll figure something out." She rubbed his back soothingly. "Together" she said before pulling back to see his face. The look in his eyes was so shattering to her she wanted to make him feel better even for a moment. She took his face in her hands and as she was about to kiss him, he held her by her shoulders and stopped her.

She looked at him in confusion. He shook his head.

She looked at his eyes. "I want to"

He placed his forehead against hers "I want our first kiss to be a magical moment between us. I don't want it to be because of this."

She looked at his eyes and nodded "I love you"

He could barely manage a smile but said "I love you, Betty. I love DJ. I can't lose him. He's my son"

Tears slid down her face; she nodded "He is your son."

Daniel looked at her face "Do you think you can stay tonight?

She nodded "Ok. Let me just let my father know. Layla missed you" she said with a smile hoping to make him smile even just for a moment.

He wiped his face, as a small smile spread. "I missed her, too."

Betty picked out her phone from her bag and called her papi. When she told him what happened and that she was staying over, she was honestly a little surprised her father was so accepting of her staying at Daniel's. She figured her father knew they were pretty much family. When he said Layla wanted to say good night, she laughed as she answered the phone "Hey sweetie"

"Betty, are you not coming home?"

"I'm going to stay over at Daniel's tonight, sweetie, um...he felt lonely without DJ" she said looking to him, as he laughed. He nodded, indicating that was somewhat true.

"Oh. Can I talk to Daniel?"

"Sure sweetie." She handed the phone to him "she wants to speak to you."

Daniel took a deep breath and answered "Hi princess"

"Daniel! I miss you"

He grinned "I miss you, too, sweetheart."

She laughed and said "I'm sending you a big hug"

He smiled bright "Thanks princess. I need that hug"

"I love you, Daniel"

He felt his eyes water "I love you, too, princess"

Betty listened, her own eyes watering.

"Thanks for letting me borrow Betty. I'll make sure she comes back to you tomorrow" he said with a laugh. Betty looked at him with a smile.

Betty heard Layla's laugh and then her say "That's ok. I know she wants to marry you"

Both Betty and Daniel's eyes grew wide, except Daniel grinned "She does, huh? Did she tell you that?" he said sneaking a playful glance at Betty who was blushing profusely.

"Daniel uh..." she tried to reach for the phone, but he stood up and listened as Layla snickered and said "She was ha-" before he could hear her response, Betty snatched the phone out of his hand and said "I love you, Layla, good night, bye!" she quickly hung up and placed the phone on the table.

Daniel looked at her with a grin "You want to marry me?"

She looked at him with wide eyes "No!"

He grinned brighter "You do too!

"I do not!" she said, failing miserably at lying. He laughed "Why not? Am I that bad?" he moved closer to her. She bit her lip "No. I just. We're just...we're not even"

He pulled her to him, his hands on her waist holding her tight "I know, we're not even really a couple yet, right?"

She looked down "I want to be"

He titled her chin up and smiled at her "I want to be with you. I love you. I need you. You're always going to be my girl, Betty."

She smiled "Daniel's girl?"

He grinned "that's right!"

She blushed, but he continued "I promise I'm going to take you on a date soon. I'm so glad you're back from your trip"

She nodded "Me too"

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd gone off with dorko and married him."

She bit her lip, but said "Your mom said you would have probably chased me"

He looked intrigued "My mom, huh?"

Betty bit her lip and nodded. He smirked "Getting chummy with my mom, are we? You really do want to marry me!" he said playfully

She blushed, but said "no, it's just...well, Mrs. Meade has always been very...perceptive. I um...I told her how I felt about you, and well, she implied that you might have feelings for me too. Of course, I thought she was crazy and was only saying that because she wanted that, but..." she looked at his eyes, and seeing his smile made her heart skip a bit. "You do love me?"

He nodded with grin "Yep! Very much so! It might be hard to believe, but I've always been jealous of your idiot boyfriends. They were total losers and you deserved way better."

She grinned "So, you're better?"

He grinned "You know it, baby! I'm crazy about you"

She laughed, feeling her heart race at him saying he was crazy about her. She was crazy about him. "You're making it incredibly difficult to keep from kissing you" she said looking at his eyes.

He grinned "Is that so? Hmm ... in normal circumstances I'd be all for instant gratification, however, I'm willing to wait for you."

As she looked into those magic eyes of his she found it very difficult to restrain from kissing him. He was incredibly charming. How was she going to resist kissing him until their date, which they still didn't really discuss when would happen. She bit her lip, looking down "So...when are we going on a date?" she asked somewhat shyly.

He grinned "Why? You can't wait to kiss me?"

She blushed "No!"

He smirked "uh-huh? I remember someone telling me you had a dream about kissing me? Did we get married in your dream or something?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and walked away "Stop making fun of me! You're so irritating!" she said as she found a broom to clean the glass from the bottle.

He chuckled "I can't help but tease you. You're so adorable when you get all blushy! I have to tell you, I wanted to kiss you really bad the other night at your party. You looked so damn pretty!" he stated as he took the broom from her and started in the direction of the door.

Betty blushed as she followed him "really?"

He stopped and pulled her close to him. "Hell yeah! You look insanely hot in pink, Betty. Honestly, you look really hot right, now, too." The look in his eyes and his voice were so enticing. How was she going to resist him?

She felt butterflies when he pulled her even closer to him. As his face got closer, she thought he was going to kiss her but he simply looked in her eyes, a smile spreading on his face before he tapped her cheek, affectionately. The low and luring quality in his voice made her stomach flip, as he reiterated "I love it when you blush."

She bit her lip, her cheeks warming resulting in an accomplished grin from him. She was in a daze as he let go of her and started to sweep the mess he caused. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

How could the man be that charming?

It didn't help that he was looking hotter than she ever remembered. He was wearing a charcoal grey shirt that sculpted his arms and chest, and denim jeans, making him look so...too hot for words, really.

He was taking her breath away.

They were silent as they cleaned; this charge of electricity present between them. Daniel's heart was continually thrumming in his chest at what he felt for Betty. SHE was giving HIM butterflies. He'd never felt that before with anyone.

But Betty was special. She wasn't like anyone else. Her smile, her eyes, her blushing, her sweetness, her beauty; it was all giving him this warm tingling sensation. Seeing that he could easily cause her to blush and how she was currently watching him wasn't helping. The look in her eyes was making his heart race like a very fast and beautiful car.

She was also looking exceptionally hot in her simple clothing. He'd never seen Betty in jeans before. She certainly looked pretty fantastic in them, especially with the over the shoulder black top she was wearing. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she wasn't wearing glasses, making the look in her eyes even more mesmerizing. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her endlessly. She was so beautiful.

As they were nearly done cleaning, he saw as Betty picked up the other soda bottle from the table and tossed it in the trash. A moment after he put the broom and dustpan away, and he noticed her walking away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, his arms tightly wrapping around her waist.

The surprised look in her eyes and the rosiness in her cheeks made his heart skip "God, you are so insanely adorable! You are driving me crazy!"

Betty felt like her heart was going to explode from how intoxicating and charming Daniel was being. It was really not fair, especially considering how much she loved him. "I love you" she whispered as she felt herself being drawn closer to him.

He pulled back and smiled at her "I love you, Betty. Why are you so gorgeous? I don't want to take my eyes off you for a second."

She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes shyly "You are so sexy" she whispered to him; he sighed resting his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes. "Please don't say that. It just makes me want you more" his voice was gravely and sexy and she wanted to kiss him.

"Daniel, please..." she whispered breathlessly; her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest, she almost couldn't hear herself speak.

"Please what?" he asked in an equally breathless voice.

"Please stop"

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"If you don't, I don't think I can keep myself from kissing you if you say anything more."

He smirked "Is that so bad?"

She shook her head "You're the one who wanted to wait to kiss me"

"Why the heck did I say that again?"

She smiled "because you love me?"

He nodded with a big smile "Yah, I do!" he let go of her and ran his hand through his hair ruffling it like a boy, she smiled.

"I love you a whole lot! It's kind of sad, really! Especially since my son can't seem to stop making fun of me for being so 'goofy in love' with you and not being able to speak English thinking about you, or talking about you non-stop"

She bit her lip blushing. "Please don't do that!" he said, his voice sounding tormented. She looked at him strangely "do what?"

"Your lip-biting and blushing! My kryptonite! If you do those, I can't be sure I'll be able to restrain from kissing you!"

She blushed, causing him to groan "Betty!"

She giggled "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

He shook his head, smiling "Why are you so cute?"

"Why are you?"

He smirked "Come on; let's go sit on the couch. Honestly, I'm really tired. I feel emotionally drained right now. Is it ok if we just sit in silence?"

She nodded "of course." She went over with him to the couch and sat close to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. She smiled and sunk into his embrace hugging him closer, and resting her head against his chest.

She felt so happy being this close to him. Something about sitting with him in silence with so much love between the two of them left her heart feeling immensely full. She loved him and loved that she could have simple moments like this with him.

"I love you" she whispered

He smiled and hugged her closer to him "I love you more"

She shook her head "Not possible"

He chuckled, his chest shaking, causing her to smile. "We'll see about that"

She smiled feeling butterflies at what he said.


	12. Kiss Me!

**_Chapter 12 – Kiss Me!_**

Daniel started to wake up; when he opened his eyes and found Betty in his arms he felt his heart lift in his chest. He hugged her closer to him and smiled when her arms wrapped around him more. He looked to her face and wanted more than anything to kiss her. She looked so beautiful.

A thought sprang in his mind that he wanted to surprise her with breakfast. She had been so sweet to come over to his place when he needed her; he wanted to show her how much he cared about her, too.

He very gently slipped her arms from around him and slid off the couch trying not to wake her.

He was a little surprised she didn't stir; he always thought Betty was a light-sleeper. He figured she was simply so tired from everything that's happened to her so suddenly.

He smiled as he watched her looking so cute. He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I love you"

"Mm...Daniel?" she mumbled sleepily, but her eyes slowly opened.

"Betty, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up" he said in a soft voice.

She smiled lightly, and he felt his stomach flip. He wanted more than anything to kiss her! She was so freaking pretty, especially seeing her look so dreamy waking up. "Where are you going?" she asked a little more awake, but her voice was still soft.

"I was going to make you breakfast" he said, a light smile on his face.

She smiled "really?"

He nodded with a smile "mhm, I wanted to show you I am so thankful for everything you do for me, and that I could do things for you, too."

"That's so sweet" Her eyes shone with admiration as she bit her lip, a blush forming across her cheeks, and he nearly died. He closed his eyes "Betty..."

"hmm?" she responded.

"You're driving me crazy" he said in a breathless voice as he dared to open his eyes.

She giggled "what did I do?"

Her laugh made his heart skip, "everything you do makes me want to kiss you!" he exclaimed in slight frustration.

She fought back a laugh and grabbed his hand pulling him over her. His eyes grew wide in surprise, his heart beating out of his chest at her being so close to him. He was basically on top of her. Not really helping with the whole waiting to kiss her thing, which he was seriously wondering how crazy he was to suggest that, now.

"Daniel?"

He gulped "Uh-huh?"

"Kiss me!"

He smiled but then said "What about our date?"

"You better kiss me then, too!"

He smirked, "The lady has to get what she wants, right?"

She smiled, her cheeks had a slight tinge in color and he placed a sweet kiss to her forehead; he held her face and looked into her eyes, "I love you"

Her eyes were shining and she placed her hands to his face "I love you, too"

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, when there was a knock on the door. He groaned in frustration "I'm never gonna get to kiss you!" he sighed resting his forehead against hers. She laughed, and dammit, even her laugh was turning him on. He wanted to do more than kiss her, really.

"Oh, I am definitely getting a kiss from you!" she stated, causing him to chuckle.

He sat up and smirked "haha, yah, you can't wait to kiss me and marry me, right?" he grinned, wanting to tease her, but instead she pulled him closer to her and said "yes"

His heart fluttered in his chest; her eyes had this bright glimmer, and her voice was so soft and mesmerizing. He placed his hand to her cheek "God, I really want to kiss you!" he stated; as he was about to kiss her again, there was another knock.

He sighed and placed a kiss to her cheek, before he got up "Gosh, who is even here right now? It's 8 in the freaking morning!" he stated in annoyance as he walked over to the door, while Betty sat up on the couch, feeling equally annoyed that she didn't get her kiss.

She wanted to kiss Daniel as much he wanted to kiss her!

She smiled watching him as he started to open the door. She loved him so much!

When he opened the door, his eyes grew wide "Mom! DJ!"

"Dad!" DJ quickly engulfed him in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Is everything ok?" he asked quickly going into a slight worry.

Claire nodded, while DJ hugged him tighter. Daniel smiled and hugged him "Are you ok, bud?"

DJ nodded, and let go of Daniel looking embarrassed.

Claire smiled brightly when she settled in more and saw "Betty?"

" !" Betty cheered quickly hugging the woman who was like a mother to her.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, love!" Claire said as she hugged her more.

Betty nodded as she let go "I'm so happy to see you, too. Thank you so much for everything"

Claire nodded with a smile "Of course. You know you are like a daughter to me" when she said that tears filled Betty's eyes. "Thank you" her voice was soft.

Daniel smiled, happy that his mom and the love of his life got along so well.

He felt his heart lift as he thought about marrying Betty. She had a dream about marrying him? He smirked, when out of nowhere he got a smack in the head "mom! What the hell?" he looked at her in surprise.

Betty and DJ snickered, while his mother smirked "Sorry, Daniel, but did you send DJ away just so you could be with Betty! Just because you are madly in love with her, doesn't mean you get to keep her to yourself!"

Betty blushed, while Daniel looked embarrassed "What? I didn't send DJ away! We planned this weeks ago!"

Claire smirked "I know dear, but I'm sure you would have snuck away with Betty somehow, even if we hadn't"

Daniel grinned looking to Betty who was looking so dang adorable he wanted to kiss her! "Uh...maybe, you're right!

"Of course I'm right! You can't live without Betty, no matter how much you try to deny it!"

Betty bit her lip as she listened to them talk about her. "Mom" he sighed,

"Don't give me that look! You know it's true, dear!"

Daniel sighed, but looked to Betty with a slight smile "You see, Betty! According to my mom and son, apparently I'm so madly in love with you, that I can't speak, think, _or_ live without you!"

She blushed brightly, trying to fight back a smile. Claire looked to her with a smile, and then to Daniel, "So, did you finally tell Betty how crazy you are about her?"

Daniel rolled his eyes "mom, really, do you have to be so..."

"wonderful?" she finished. He rolled his eyes, smiling "Yeah, sure, but I was thinking annoy-uh, yah, wonderful!" he said noticing his mother's very intense glare at what he was about to say. He sighed "Look, not that I don't love you both, but why are you here so early in the morning? DJ, are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded "Oui"

Daniel knew something was up. He looked to his mom, who said "DJ had a bad dream that his grandparents took him away from you and he was very upset this morning and wanted to see you."

Daniel looked to DJ "really?"

DJ nodded looking sad. Daniel felt his eyes blur, remembering the letter he read last night. "I love you, DJ. I will do everything I can to keep you. You ARE my son, no matter what!" he hugged him.

"Je t'aime, papa"

Betty bit her lip, watching them, but then her eyes grew wide, remembering the torn letter was still on the table. She needed to find a way to hide it so DJ didn't see it! He would be so heartbroken to find out Daniel wasn't his father.

She still couldn't grasp her mind around that. How was DJ not Daniel's son? Everything pointed to Daniel. She had to think fast "Hey, Uh, how about you guys go into the kitchen, and we could all have breakfast?" Betty suggested, wanting a distraction to get the letter before DJ or Claire found it.

DJ nodded "Oui! J'ai faim!"

Daniel nodded with a smile "That's a great idea! Betty and I can make something"

Betty bit her lip, finding it so sweet, remembering how he had wanted to make _her_ breakfast. Claire smiled "You two might as well be married!"

Betty blushed, while Daniel smirked remembering their earlier teasing of Layla's comment from last night. "Come on, stop embarrassing Betty! Even though I quite love teasing her" he said causing Betty to blush brighter. He grinned "I just love it when I can make her blush"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Alright"

When she and DJ started in the direction of the kitchen, Betty rushed to the table and picked up the torn pieces of the letter and when Daniel saw that she picked them up; his eyes grew wide remembering they were there, thankful that Betty remembered before something terrible happened.

Once Betty quickly picked up the ripped halves, she put them in her bag. Daniel pulled her close "Thanks Betty" he said in a low voice, not knowing how to express his gratitude for her quick thinking. He would hate DJ finding out like that. He still needed to wrap his mind around that fact. He couldn't accept that yet! There had to be a mistake!

She nodded her eyes glossy. He placed his hand to her cheek "I love you"

A tear slid down her cheek "I love _you_."


	13. Crazy for You

**Layla**

 **Hope you enjoy! Love you! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Crazy for You**

When they walked in to the kitchen, Daniel said "So...uh, I'm not really that good at cooking"

Betty smiled looking to him and shook her head "Me neither!"

He grinned "So, what should we make?"

They looked at each other for a moment and said "Cereal!" they laughed, he wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and stay like that. He was more than crazy in love with her. He grinned "That I have plenty of!" he said gesturing to the countertop where several boxes of cereal were.

Betty giggled "Um... I'll get the milk" she said as she opened the fridge and took out the milk; she also saw that there was some yogurt, and strawberries and apples; she got them out of the fridge.

Daniel placed bowls and spoons on the table, his mom and son were watching him in amusement. He tried to ignore them as he grabbed the four different boxes of cereal he and DJ stocked up on and placed them on the kitchen table.

When he walked back over to the counter where Betty was cutting up the apples, he placed his hand to her back "Do you need any help?"

She looked to him and shook her head, feeling completely mesmerized.

He shrugged, giving her a teasing smirk "That's fine, I'm perfectly happy to just stand here and watch you" he said placing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the counter, noticing her immediate blush, and again his heart skipped a beat.

 _His Betty was so damn cute!_

And hot as hell! Last night she had taken her hair down before they'd fallen asleep and right now her hair was looking damn sexy!

He was really struggling to keep himself from taking her in his arms and kissing her.

The way Daniel was watching her, that smile of his on his face as he looked at her gave Betty butterflies for the simple fact that she loved Daniel and he loved her. It was so amazing, and he was quite literally the man of her dreams.

As soon as she was done preparing the fruit, she placed that and the yogurt on the table.

Daniel walked up next to her and smirked as he said "Your five star breakfast is served!"

Claire looked at them in amusement "Oh, I forgot that neither of you can cook to save your life!"

Betty bit her lip, knowing that was quite true about herself, whereas Daniel said "Hey! Not true! I can make some things!"

DJ grabbed the milk and poured some into his bowl of cereal "I'm not complaining, j'adore cereal!"

Betty smiled "well, that's great, then!" She hugged him, causing him to laugh. Daniel smiled watching her, his eyes getting glossy. DJ just had to be his son. After everything, he wasn't going to give up his son without a fight. He knew he would do anything for DJ.

When he sat down and everyone started eating, Claire looked at Betty with a smile "So, tell me, Betty, how is Layla?"

Betty smiled "She's doing great! She loves my family, and they adore her! She's honestly...perfect!" Betty said feeling her eyes get teary thinking about how much that girl loved her and how much she equally fell in love with her.

"Yah, mom! Layla is pretty adorable! She's so sweet! She's my little princess" Daniel said as he looked to Betty, causing her to smile, her heart melting at how he developed a special bond with her.

Claire smiled as she listened to her son "Really? Aw, I would love to meet her"

Betty nodded with a bright smile "Yes! I would love for you to meet her!"

DJ grinned "Grandmere Claire, you must come to Layla's birthday."

Betty nodded, smiling "Yes! Of course, her birthday is on Monday. She is turning 6."

Claire nodded "Perfect. Of course I will be there! I love your family Betty!"

Betty had tears fill her eyes "I love your family, too" she looked to Daniel who was watching her with a smile; her heart was fluttering at what he made her feel.

Claire smiled seeing how her son couldn't stop watching Betty. "According to DJ, Daniel can't seem to take his eyes off you!" Claire said, causing Betty to blush "Um..." she looked to Daniel who looked at her with a smile,

"I can see why, Betty, you are looking so lovely!"

Betty felt her eyes almost instantly get glossy "Aw, thank you, Mrs. Meade. You're always so sweet and nice to me!"

Claire smiled "Of course I am Betty. You are the epitome of nice. And please, I've told you many times, you can call me Claire."

Betty nodded with a smile. Daniel really couldn't take his eyes of Betty. She was looking more than lovely. She was gorgeous and so stunning. He could definitely stare at her, she was so beautiful. He wanted more than anything to hug and kiss her right now.

"Mon dieu, papa, you are crazy for Betty. I see you look at her all the time!" DJ commented, causing Claire to nod in agreement and say "yes, and that has been true since I've known Betty."

Betty bit her lip, blushing, at the gaze in Daniel's eyes and when he said "I guess all this time I was looking at the love of my life." she had tears in her eyes "Really?" she felt butterflies. All this time she'd been in love with him, and he had been in love with her?

He nodded "I love you so much, Betty. I wish I wasn't so stupid before. I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago!"

She looked at him in surprise "How long have you...had feelings for me?" she never even knew Daniel thought of her as more than a friend, really. Of course she always felt special with him, like he treated her differently than anyone else, but she never realized it was because he had feelings for her.

He shrugged "Honestly, I don't know. I just know that before you left on your trip I knew that I couldn't live without you. I should have told you how much you meant to me instead of telling you to go to Rome with stupid Gio because that meant you would still come back to me. I'm so glad you decided to not go to Rome with him and even happier that you didn't marry that other moron!"

She looked at him trying to fight back a smile, clearly seeing that Daniel had been jealous of both Henry and Gio.

"I knew there was no way in hell that I would have liked you marrying stupid Henry! God, he is the worst! He's like a freaking bad penny! Just when you think he's gone, he shows up again messing things up!" Daniel stated in annoyance.

She looked at him in surprise; Claire and DJ were listening in slight amusement, simply because they knew how much Daniel seemed to like Betty.

"I had no idea you felt that way. I mean, I knew you didn't like them very much, but I just thought you were being protective of me, when instead, you were...jealous?" her cheeks were slightly rosy.

He smirked "I hate those idiots for even looking at you!"

Betty bit her lip at the revelation. "I can't believe that all this time we've both had feelings for each other. I had only realized I was falling in love with you before leaving on my trip."

He smiled, but DJ smiled as he said "All while you were on your trip, Betty, papa il a parle de toi! My papa loves you very much"

A tear slid down her cheek "I love him, too"

Claire and DJ watched them with smiles on their faces. "I'm so happy you two finally realized what we all knew." Claire said.

Betty nodded, tears sliding down "Me too"

Daniel smiled, and when Betty got up and came around to him, his heart started beating. He was sure she was going to kiss him, but instead she hugged him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her hugs. Her hugs were a million times better than a kiss with anyone else. He always felt complete hugging her. Now he knew it was because she was his love.

"I love you" she said quietly, feeling like her heart was at the brink of exploding. He hugged her closer "I love you more"

She laughed as she let go to see his face. "Not possible"

He grinned "We'll see about that!"

Claire and DJ were watching them in amusement, but happy for them finally admitting how they felt about each other.

"Sorry to disrupt your loving moment, but I forgot to tell you Betty. I think the deadline for you to submit an application and proposal to YETI is next Friday"

Betty let go of Daniel and looked at Claire "Oh! That's so soon! I'd been so busy with arranging things for Layla that I guess I missed that."

Daniel placed his hand to her waist as she was standing beside him "I'm sure you will come up with something great Betty"

She looked to him with a smile "thanks Daniel."

He smiled, feeling so happy that he had Betty in his life. He knew they could get through anything together.

"If you want, we can meet at Meade, tomorrow, Betty, and map out your idea?" Claire suggested. Betty looked at her in surprise "Really? You'd do that?"

Claire nodded with a smile "Of course, Betty! I'd do anything for you"

Betty went over to her and hugged her "Thank you so much Mrs. Me-uh, Claire! I appreciate all of your help! You have no idea!"

Daniel watched them with a smile. Betty let go of Claire and said "I have to check if my papi or sister could take care of Layla tomorrow, but if they can, I will definitely meet you!"

Daniel's eyes lit up "Betty I'll take her! I mean, DJ and I can have Layla with us! Besides, I'm going to need her help with something!"

Betty looked at him with a curious smile "Really? With what?"

Daniel smirked "Something special! I can't tell you!"

Betty bit her lip, wondering if it was that 'present' that he was going to get for her with Layla. She felt her heart warm at the mere thought of that. "Ok" she met his eyes and smiled, feeling butterflies with his eyes shining as he looked at her, his smile making those magic blue eyes of his shine brighter.

"Papa, c'est tres ridicule! When we went shopping to get gifts for Layla and you, we went to-"

"DJ!" Daniel cut him off, before he told Betty where they were and what they talked about while they were there. He didn't want her to know.

Betty bit her lip "You got me gifts?"

Daniel lightly punched DJ's arm, causing him to chuckle, while Daniel said "Uh, I uh...I didn't, it was just, it wasn't really- uh-I, um, we just, I didn't uh...-"

DJ laughed "Haha! Tu vois Betty?! This is what my Papa does when he thinks about you."

Betty felt her heart race, seeing how flustered Daniel was getting. She wondered what DJ was going to say. Daniel's face was reddish from embarrassment. She bit her lip as she watched him. "So, you got a gift for me?" she asked with a smirk.

He shook his head "No! I got a gift for Layla!"

She smiled, knowing he was lying. "Mhm..."

"It's true!"

She nodded "Ok!"

"You drive me crazy!" he stated, annoyed at the fact that she knew him too well, to know that he was lying.

She snickered "Well, you drive me crazy, too, sometimes!"

He smirked "oh really?"

She nodded "Mhm!"

"Well, you know what?!"

"What?"

"I'm so crazy about you and totally completely in love with you!" he stated causing her heart to stop beating for a moment. How could Daniel say that?! She couldn't handle it! Her heart was pounding, and she felt her stomach flutter. "I love you, too!"

He smirked "I love you, more!"

She laughed, her eyes glossy "Not possible!"

He grinned "We'll see about that" his voice gave her butterflies, and when he shot her a wink, she blushed. Why was he so amazing?! He was completely and devastatingly charming and sexy and she wanted more than anything to kiss him! She sighed, her eyes locked on his.

Daniel felt his heart race at the sweet look in Betty's eyes. She was so stinking cute! He couldn't wait to kiss her!

He couldn't help himself he reached for her hand that was on the table and placed a kiss.

Claire and DJ were watching them, with knowing smiles, causing them to feel a little embarrassed, but they continued having their breakfast, and Betty realized the time and knew she should go home. "I'm so glad we could all have breakfast together. It was great! I should get going, now, though" she hugged Claire.

Claire smiled "I'm so glad I got to see you, Betty!"

Betty nodded "Me too! I love you!" she hugged her again causing Claire to smile and hug her back warmly.

Betty hugged DJ "You're an amazing kid, DJ. Daniel is so lucky to have you in his life" she said, trying to fight back tears, glancing to Daniel noticing his glossy eyes.

"Merci Betty! J'taime!" he hugged her tightly.

Daniel stepped over to her "I'll walk you out"

She nodded with a smile "Ok" her voice was soft and she felt butterflies when his hand landed on her lower back.

"Bye Betty!" both Claire and DJ said as she walked out. When they were outside, Daniel closed the door "Thanks Betty!"

For what?"

He smiled "For everything. For being here for me when I needed you, for being in my life, for loving me. I love you!"

She smiled and placed her hands on his arms "I love you"

He pulled her closer to him, his hand tightly around her waist "You're so beautiful." His voice gave her butterflies.

Daniel wanted more than anything to kiss her. She was making his heart lift out of his chest. He turned them so he had her against the door. "Daniel, I should probably get going." She said despite her heart beating like a drum.

"I don't want you to go" he said in a soft voice lifting his hand to her face. She was melting right now. His voice was mesmerizing, and the look in his eyes, those magic eyes, was touching her soul. "I have to" she whispered back feeling daze.

He placed his forehead against hers "I love you so much" his voice was giving her chills. She placed her hands to his shoulders and when their eyes met, she leaned up for a kiss. Their lips nearly touched when her phone rang. She let out a deep sigh, and he groaned in annoyance "This is torture!"

She took out her phone "It's my papi"

He sighed "I will kiss you!"

She smiled "I hope so! I love you so much!" she was about to pull him down for a kiss, but the door opened behind her and she lost her balance, DJ steadying her. "Oh, sorry, Betty!" he grinned suddenly "Oo-la-la, papa, did you kiss Betty?!" he said when he noticed the look in his papa's eyes and Betty's blushing. She stepped upright, blushing brighter in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked curtness in his tone at the interruption. DJ smirked, "I forgot my games in the car."

Daniel sighed and looked to Betty who was biting her lip.

"I guess I'll get going." She said

He nodded with a sad look in those eyes of his. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but felt like the moment was lost. "I'll see you, later!"

He sighed and ruffled his hair "Yah! See you later! We should go on a date tomorrow night?"

She grinned "Why? You can't wait to kiss me?" she teased. He glared at her "Haha- very funny, missy! I know you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you" he stated, the gruffness in his voice making her heart flutter. She nodded "Mhm"

He smirked "So, tomorrow night?"

She nodded "Ok!"

"Great! It's a date!"

She nodded with a bright smile "It's a date!"


	14. Flirting with You

_**Layla**_

 _ **Hi my friends! Here is the next chapter to this story! Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 – Flirting with You**_

As Betty was getting ready for bed, her phone dinged with a message. She grabbed her phone that was sitting on the nightstand and saw that she'd gotten a text from Daniel. She smiled brightly and quickly opened it.

 _I can't wait 4 our date 2moro night!_

She bit her lip and responded, _I can't wait either!_

 _Please tell me u r dreaming about kissing me! ;)_

She laughed _I am most definitely dreaming about kissing you!_

 _YES! U have such sexy lips! I can't wait 2 kiss you!_

She blushed, glad that her sister and Layla were not around.

 _My heart is on fire just imagining u blushing right now._

She blushed further but decided to tease HIM a bit for a change. _U have such sexy everything, Daniel! Those eyes, that smile, your body… You are so HOT! MY heart is on fire! I can't wait to kiss YOU!_

 _U have no idea how much I want u, baby!_ Was his response.

Just as she was going to respond, Layla ran in "Betty, are you going to sleep now?"

Betty jumped and placed her phone under the pillow "Um…Layla, yes, I was just getting ready." She felt a little flustered and like her cheeks were on fire.

"Look at the pajamas Aunty Hilda got me" she said as she gestured to her new pjs. Betty grinned seeing the cute silky red pants and short sleeve button up shirt with white polka dots on the cuffs of the sleeves, the collar and the pants. "Aw you look very cute Layla! I love polka dots! And Red!"

Layla nodded with a smile "That's what Aunty Hilda said!"

Betty giggled, but then jumped when her phone started ringing from under her pillow. Layla looked at her with a funny smile "Why is your phone under the pillow?" she said as she took it out and saw that Daniel was calling "Daniel!" she got excited, and Betty's eyes grew wide and didn't get the chance to take the phone before she answered

"Betty, why did you leave me hanging, baby? Don't you want me too?"

Betty blushed crimson and Layla giggled and said "Uh…this is Layla"

"Oh shit! Uh…sorry princess…um…damn!"

Betty bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but could totally imagine how embarrassed Daniel was. "Uh…shit! Sorry, Layla…"

Layla giggled and said "It's ok! Betty is crazy for you too!" she said with a laugh before she handed Betty the phone. Betty blushed and got up "Daniel, I am so sorry!"

"Uh…damn, Betty I feel like such an ass! I'm sorry."

She giggled "No…um…" she walked closer to the door, hopefully far enough that Layla wouldn't hear as in a soft tone she said "Trust me Daniel I want you…so much… I can't wait for tomorrow night too…"

"Bettyyy… baby, you are so damn hot" his tone was low and gravelly and made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Um…I should go"

He sighed "Yah…good night, Betty."

She bit her lip and wanted more than anything to talk to him some more but knew she wouldn't particularly be able to with her company around. "Good night Daniel. I love you so much and I can't wait for our date"

"Yeah… me too, Betty… talk to you later" he ended the call and she felt like her heart was skipping. She walked back over to Layla who was sitting on the bed watching her. Betty blushed "Um…sorry Layla"

Layla laughed "Betty, you are so funny! Don't worry, Aunty Hilda told me how crazy you are for Daniel!"

Betty blushed brighter "That Aunty Hilda of yours is going to get it!"

Layla giggled when Betty came over and hugged her playfully. Just as Betty was going to sleep, her phone dinged. She bit her lip, wondering if it was Daniel. She reached for her phone and saw his text.

 _U r going 2 b the star of my dreams 2night! ;)_

 _Good night hottie!_

She blushed knowing Daniel was more than likely going to be the center of her dreams. She'd dreamt about him since she left on her trip.

 _Likewise!_

 _Good night hot stuff! ;) I love you!_

As she closed her eyes she heard Layla's snicker. Betty blushed but turned toward her and tickled her "You, young lady, are just as bad as your aunt Hilda!"

Layla giggled some more "I love you Betty! I'm so happy you're my new mommy!" she hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, Layla" Betty felt tears fill her eyes. Layla looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Betty said noticing tears sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry, I miss my mommy, too"

"Don't be sorry, sweetie! I know how hard it is. Just because you have us, doesn't mean you can't miss your mom"

"She always told me a story for bed time. I miss that"

Betty nodded, her eyes teary, but smiled and said "You know…I lost my mami when I was little too. She got sick. She used to tell me stories too. Maybe that's why we both love telling stories so much! It keeps us close to our mom. She gave me this necklace" she showed her the gold B necklace she was wearing. "It makes me feel like she is always there with me"

Layla smiled and lifted her hand "My mommy gave me this bracelet!" she twirled the charm bracelet on her wrist to show her. Betty smiled and said "that is really pretty! You see, no matter what, your mom is always with you. But you know the best place she is, is in your heart"

Layla smiled and hugged her "I love you, Betty"

"I love you, sweetie. We will get through this together."

Layla nodded, but then Betty's eyes lit up, an idea springing to her "Hey, how about every week we both read a story together for bedtime, and we tell each other something special about our moms? Would you like that?"

Layla nodded. Betty smiled "Great! Now, get some sleep, ok?!" she tickled her and loved her innocent and happy laugh. Layla hugged her tight and Betty held her close, happy to have this sweet girl who reminded her so much of herself when she was little.

She would have never imagined her life could turn out like this.

Adopting this girl and Daniel being the man of her dreams were definitely unexpected outcomes of her trip away, but she was so happy to have them in her life.

The next afternoon, Betty and Layla met Daniel and DJ at Meade. As soon as Layla saw Daniel she ran over to him "Daniel!"

He laughed "Hi Princess!" he lifted her up and hugged her.

Betty watched them with a smile and when he placed Layla back to the ground, his eyes met hers and she felt a little flip in her stomach at how gorgeous he was.

He smiled and stepped toward her "You look so beautiful" he said as he took in her look, as she was wearing this really flirty and pretty bright yellow dress that just radiated how beautiful and stunning she was. Her hair was loose and flowy and she had on her gold B pearl necklace and her red glasses and he felt so much happiness in seeing his Betty in front of him.

"and you… look so charming" she said in a soft tone, taking in how entirely handsome and dashing he looked in his black button up shirt and his dark denim jeans and that flirty smile. He looked so cute!

He smirked and pulled her to him for a hug and she seemed to melt in his embrace. Betty felt so content and happy to just hug Daniel. He was everything! She felt as though her heart was floating around them.

Daniel wasn't sure what it was about Betty's hugs, but they simply made him feel whole. Even when they were just friends. Now that they were together, he felt it was even more intense. He held her close and honestly didn't want to let go.

They remained hugging for nearly a minute. DJ and Layla were watching the two with amused smiles and trying not to laugh. Suddenly it seemed that they came back to earth and realized there was a world besides them, and stepped apart, looking embarrassed, but then laughed.

DJ wiggled his eyes playfully at his dad and Layla was giggling and then said "oo Bettyyyy, you are in loveeee!"

Betty blushed brightly but said "I swear I am going to kill Hilda! She is such a bad influence on you!" Betty stated in annoyance at how her sister obviously told Layla to say certain things in regards to her and Daniel.

Daniel laughed and said "hey, at least we're even. Both of our kids are teasing us" he said causing Betty to look at him in surprise. "our kids?"

He blushed, shrugging "Uh…yah, it feels like we're family, right?" he said, feeling his heart race anxiously.

She nodded and hugged him again "Mhm"

He smiled and hugged her close "I love you"

"I love you more!"

They laughed as he said "Not possible!"

"We'll see about that!" she stated with a grin causing him to laugh.

She smiled but sighed and said "I should go meet your mom."

He sighed too, and said "I guess so"

She smirked as she pulled away "She's so nice to help me with this."

He nodded "I'm so proud of you for chasing after your dream, Betty. I know it's not easy, but I know you can do it"

She smiled at him, grateful for his support "Thank you, Daniel…I guess… I'll see you all later" she said somewhat sadly, wishing she could spend time with them.

"Bye Betty" DJ said as he hugged her. Layla came over next and hugged her too. "I love you, sweetie. Please be good for Daniel, ok?"

She nodded "Mhm! I love Daniel!" she took his hand and Betty felt her heart melt at how cute they looked. She looked to Daniel who shot her a smile. She laughed "Alright, have fun, you guys!" she left into Meade and already missed them so much.

"Alright, you two, how about we grab some lunch at the mall before we get that present for Betty?" Daniel suggested.

Layla nodded happily and DJ smirked "Ey papa, you love Betty very much, no?"

Daniel smiled and nodded "yah…I do…" his mind drifted to how beautiful she looked today, that smile of hers so radiant and heartwarming. She made him feel so happy. He had wished he could have hugged her all day.

He couldn't wait for their date tonight!

Layla and DJ shared a smile as Daniel seemed to be daydreaming about Betty. He heard Layla snicker and then DJ chuckled and snapped back to reality. He shook his head "Come on, you two jokers, stop making fun of me! Let's get lunch!"

He smiled when he got a text from Betty as he was getting into the car.

 _I miss you already!_

He smiled happily and sent her a response i _I miss you more my sexy girlfriend!_

 _See you later, my hot boyfriend! I love you so much!_

 _I love you more!_

 _We'll see about that! ;x_

He grinned brightly seeing her winking kiss. He smirked and sent her about a dozen kiss emojis and x's and o's and lots of hearts, laughing when she responded with _Exactly!_

"oo la la, papa, are you flirting with Betty?!" DJ teased, causing Layla to snicker.

Daniel's face turned a little red, but he said "Mind your business, buddy! Wait till I see you with Arianna tomorrow! I'm gonna make you pay for all of your teasing" he stated with a wicked smirk. DJ pushed him "Dad!"

Daniel and Layla both laughed at DJ's embarrassment.

Daniel grinned seeing DJ and Layla sitting next to one another. He definitely felt like he and Betty made a little family with these two kids. He smiled, feeling this complete and lifting feeling in his heart. He loved Betty so much.

He smiled and knew exactly what HE wanted to get her to show her how much he really did love her.


End file.
